Amortentia
by Aschen
Summary: "Il y a des fans qui se contentent de vous dire qu'ils vous aiment et de vous supplier pour avoir un autographe. Et puis il y a ceux qui vont trop loin, jusqu'à vous droguer pour vous arracher une part de vous. Richard n'a jamais eu de chance, avec ses fans. Heureusement, Luke est là. Ou pas."
1. Chapter 1 : Pinot Noir

**Bonchoir. Il est minuit, une heure indécente pour poster quoi que ce soit quand je suis censée me lever à 8h demain, mais hey, j'ai fait une promesse. Et puis je suis un animal nocturne, pauvre de moi. Voici donc un nouveau texte posté sur ce bon vieux fandom du Hobbit. Un RPF encore une fois (décidemment, je les aime bien ces acteurs). Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un RICHARD/LUKE, autrement dit les interprètes respectifs de Thorïn Oakenshield et de Bard the Bowman. Vous remarquerez que Richard apparaît un peu partout dans mes textes. C'est normal. C'est parce que je l'aime, et comme j'estime injuste d'être la seule à souffrir de ce mal, je partage avec vous ma douleur. Mais que personne ne s'avise de le toucher : je mords.**

**Je tiens également à dire, du coup, que je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce texte (ET C'EST BIEN DOMMAGE, I NEED MONEY). Rien ne m'appartient, non plus, à part le personnage d'Ambre Neveu et son petit aphrodisiaque. Je ne sais pas si le magazine CINELIVE existe, non plus, mais si c'est le cas, je m'excuse d'avoir usé de leur nom et de leur avoir collé une journaliste pareille. **

**Il y aura aussi quelques autres personnages inventés de toute pièce, mais normalement je n'oublierai pas de vous le dire en début de chapitre. Normalement. Rappelez le moi, si j'oublie (on sait jamais, hein).**

**Comme d'habitude, le gros M devant le descriptif de la fiction n'est pas là pour rien. Il y aura quelques scènes de sexe un peu partout, ainsi que des violences conjugales et des violences tout court (je suis d'un naturel violent, que voulez-vous), certains lemons peuvent aussi être assimilés à des viols, dans les premiers temps en tout cas. Bref. C'est pas bien marrant, tout ça, si on y regarde de plus près. Mais rien n'est vrai, je vous rassure : ce texte est simplement le fruit de mon esprit détraqué. Quoi qu'il en soit, si le moindre de ces sujets vous met mal à l'aise, passez votre chemin. Au cas où.**

**Trêve de blabla. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce premier volet !**

* * *

><p><span>AMORTENTIA<span>

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Pinot Noir<span>

* * *

><p>Les flash des appareils photos l'aveuglaient presque. Les voix stridentes des jeunes filles à peine sorties de l'adolescence vrillaient son crâne, mais Richard s'astreint à garder un sourire aimable fixé sur ses lèvres. Quelques remarques, plus douces et sincères, le firent sourire plus franchement, certaines le firent réellement rire et il s'émerveilla encore de la chance qui lui avait été donnée de participer à ce projet. Il entendit, à quelques distance de là, le rire explosif d'Aidan, presque immédiatement suivi par la voix grave, modulée de l'accent néo-zélandais reconnaissable entre tous, de Dean. Il signa rapidement quelques photos avant de rendre son stylo feutre à une jeune fille, aux cheveux bruns incroyablement bouclés, avec son plus beau sourire. Les joues halées de l'adolescente rougirent intensément alors qu'elle baissait ses yeux clairs au sol, un sourire désarmant aux lèvres, avec un "merci" à peine audible, chanté en français d'une voix éraillée. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle agita faiblement la main pour lui dire au revoir, plus immobile qu'une statue. Il remonta les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore du vaste bâtiment qui accueillait la Première Européenne, à Paris, du troisième volet des aventures de Bilbo Baggins.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>La journaliste aux cheveux blonds, remarquable dans sa robe fourreau noire, s'approcha de lui d'une démarche chaloupée qui attirait les regards de tous les hommes de la salle, hétérosexuels ou non, sur sa chute de rein. Un sourire qu'elle devait espérer dévastateur sur ses lèvres rouges, et qui l'était très certainement vu l'air rêveur qui passa sur le visage d'Orlando, elle lui tendit un verre de vin.<p>

- "Tout va bien, messieurs ?" demanda-t-elle avec un accent français charmant.

L'interprète, récemment célibataire, de Legolas lui répondit d'une voix fascinée mais la femme, elle, n'écoutait pas ses propos, et gardait ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Richard rougit timidement et détourna le regard en portant son verre à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée. Pinot Noir, découvrit-il. Son préféré. Hasard ou fait exprès ? Le sourire aimable de la femme se fit calculateur et elle ressembla soudainement à un chat devant une souris prise au piège. Un putain de chat. Il détestait les chats.

- "Et peut-on savoir qui nous fait l'honneur ?" demanda Orlando avec une note d'espoir à peine dissimulée en se penchant légèrement vers la femme.

- "Ambre Neveu, journaliste pour le CINELIVE", répondit-elle rapidement en adressant à peine un regard au pauvre Bloom qui, déçu par la voix froide et le manque d'attention flagrant de la jeune femme, enfourna un canapé au saumon frais et baissa la tête.

Elle prit une gorgée de champagne en bavardant plaisamment de la météo, des rigeurs de l'hiver (qui s'annonçait - encore une fois - comme le plus froid jamais connu), et du bonheur que ça devait être de visiter la Nouvelle-Zélande. Elle demanda s'il avait eu le temps de voir un peu Paris et, lorsqu'il lui répondit qu'il n'était arrivé dans la capitale française que le matin même, se proposa gentiment pour lui faire visiter quelques hauts lieux qu'on ne pouvait décemment manquer. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de Pinot Noir en la remerciant, souriant aussi aimablement que possible, alors qu'Orlando se détournait d'eux pour s'en aller rejoindre Evangeline, Lee et Luke d'une démarche empressée.

- "En vérité, je me demandais s'il serait possible que vous m'accordiez une interview de dernière minute. S'il vous plaît..." demanda-t-elle en croisant les mains devant elle, une moue adorable aux lèvres.

Richard fronça vaguement les sourcils en finissant son verre. Il n'aimait pas toutes ces manières dont les femmes usaient et abusaient pour circonvenir les hommes, persuadées de pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'elles voulaient en battant de leurs faux cils ou en promettant monts et merveilles par quelques sous-entendus à peine masqués. Il n'aimait pas les femmes, de manière générale. Presque autant que les chats, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, se raisonna-t-il en posant doucement son verre sur la nappe immaculée d'une table ronde, cela faisait aussi partie de son travail de répondre aux questions des journalistes.

- "Bien sûr", acquieça-t-il en priant intérieurement pour que son sourire ne soit pas trop figé. "Peut-être préféreriez-vous un endroit plus tranquille ?"

Une petite voix, dans sa tête, lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une telle proposition. Le sourire langoureux que la journaliste lui dédia aurait suffit, d'ordinaire, à le faire fuir en vitesse mais, étrangement, ses jambes refusèrent d'obéir. Au lieu de quoi, il la laissa passer son bras sous le sien et la suivit en silence entre les méandres des tables disséminées de-ci de-là dans la vaste salle au haut plafond. Il nota avec une précision accrue une multitude de détails qui, jusque là, lui étaient parfaitement invisibles, et dont il se moquait éperduement en temps normal. Qu'elle pressait son bras contre sa poitrine, par exemple. Et se mordait la lèvre inférieure en souriant doucement, et le regardait sous ses longs cils sombres, et parlait d'une voix basse et grave qui diffusait une langueur étrange dans son ventre. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la silhouette parfaite de la journaliste et une flèche de désir transperça ses reins alors qu'elle se détachait de lui, sa main fine glissant lentement sur son bras en une caresse légère. Inconsciemment, il plia les doigts pour retenir sa main dans la sienne, juste un petit peu plus longtemps, et le rire grave qui roula dans la gorge de la belle française fit rater quelques pulsations à son coeur emballé. Elle ouvrit une porte et, se penchant légèrement, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour vérifier si la pièce était vide. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la chute de reins divine et les jambes interminables, et il se prit à les imaginer enroulées autour de lui alors qu'il la baisait à même le sol. Il secoua la tête, chassant les images sulfureuses qui naissaient dans son esprit échauffé, et retrouva un peu de lucidité. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ni les réactions qu'il éprouvait auprès de cette femme. Une parfaite inconnue dont il ne savait que le nom et la profession, et encore, si elle avait dit la vérité. Elle se retourna et lui offrit un sourire désarmant qui lui donna furieusement envie d'embrasser ces lèvres rouges. Elle s'empara de sa main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur et un frisson remonta son bras jusqu'à sa nuque. Sa lucidité, bientôt, fut totalement oblitérée par le souffle brûlant qui balaya sa gorge, une seconde avant que des lèvres voraces ne dévorent les siennes d'un baiser affamé.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Le babillage incessant d'Evangeline lui donnait mal au crâne. Elle était adorable, et cette manière de s'extasier de tout et de rien proprement charmante. Mais à petite dose. Et à la longue, ça devenait franchement lassant. Or, il supportait ça depuis huit heures du matin et là, il saturait. Serrant son verre à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, il se retrancha dans son espace mental personnel. Lee souriait placidement, argumentant avec la belle Eva des mérites de Paris comparée à Londres, des monuments à voir, et d'autres tas de choses dont il se foutait royalement. Il en était à se chercher une excuse pour s'éloigner quand l'interprète de Tauriel se tourna vers lui avec un sourire lumineux avant de lui demander d'une voix douce s'il avait déjà visité le Louvre et le Château de Versailles. Il fut brièvement tenté de lui répondre un "non" catégorique car, en bon anglais qui se respecte, il ne pouvait pas décemment visiter la capitale française, et ses environs, et l'apprécier. Néanmoins, parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un mufle aux yeux doux de Lee, il s'astreint à lui répondre avec sincérité. Oui, il avait visité le Louvre, dans son intégralité, et les œuvres qui y étaient entreposées étaient un régal pour les yeux de n'importe quel amateur d'art. Oui, il avait vu le Château de Versailles où une démesure presque obscène valsait langoureusement avec l'élégance française que le monde entier enviait. Et oui, Paris était une ville absolument magnifique. Même s'il préférait Londres. Evangeline allait repartir pour une nouvelle salve de questions quand Orlando se joignit à eux. L'air sombre qu'il arborait suffit à mettre la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui s'inquiéta immédiatement.<p>

- "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en frottant son bras d'un geste réconfortant tout en posant sa coupe de champagne sur la table.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste avant de pivoter et de leur montrer d'un geste vague, à quelque distance de là, une magnifique femme aux cheveux blonds. Lee siffla, admiratif, en écarquillant les yeux avant d'approuver le choix de Bloom.

- "Tu as bon goût fils", dit-il avec la voix de Thranduil.

Luke ne trouvait pas qu'il avait bon goût. Cette femme était aussi vulgaire que superficielle, ça crevait les yeux. Tout en elle n'était qu'artifice, depuis sa poitrine savamment reconstruite par chirurgie jusqu'à la couleur de ses cheveux. Il pourrait presque parier que son joli petit nez droit avait été refait, ses lèvres gonflées pour les rendre plus pulpeuses, sa taille et ses hanches amincies par une série de liposuccions. Paraissait qu'il fallait souffrir pour être belle mais lui ne voyait rien de beau là-dedans. Il s'apprêtait à leur faire part de ses réflexions quand Evangeline intervint en fronçant les sourcils d'un air mauvais.

- "Elle, en revanche, à moins de goût, puisqu'elle te préfère Richard."

Orlando haussa les épaules d'un air faussement navré avant de boire d'un trait la fin de son champagne. Il tourna le dos au couple, pris dans une discussion visiblement passionnante, et fit signe à un serveur en livrée blanche de lui apporter un autre verre.

- "Et il a droit à du vin rouge, en plus. Les privilèges des têtes d'affiche, les enfants..."

Le serveur s'approcha avec discrétion et leur tendit un plateau d'argent où étaient élégament disposées plusieurs coupes pleine du pétillant vin blanc.

- "Pourrait-on avoir un peu de vin rouge, nous aussi ?" demanda Lee avec espoir en désignant vaguement le verre à la main de Richard.

Le serveur le regarda vider son verre et le poser sur la table en fronçant ses sourcils roux. Puis il se reconcentra sur Lee et s'excusa de ne pouvoir lui proposer que du champagne. Il s'éloigna rapidement, slalomant entre les tables, une fois qu'ils eurent tous repris une coupe. Orlando la but en quelques gorgées puis passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- "Je trouve ca injuste", dit Evangeline d'une voix mauvaise. "Pourquoi a-t-il droit à un traitement de faveur ?"

Luke n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un traitement de faveur. Autour de lui, il ne voyait que de longues flûtes effilées où bullait du champagne. Pas la moindre trace de vin rouge. Il fronça les sourcils, n'écoutant plus les babillements hargneux d'Evangeline qui, de toute évidence, n'admettait pas qu'une femme digne de ce nom puisse repousser son cher petit Orlando au profit d'un autre homme, fusse-t-il aussi séduisant que Richard Armitage.

- "Je reviens", dit-il soudainement avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers la table où trônait le verre de vin vide, comme un appel silencieux.

Il regarda la haute silhouette de son camarade se faire avaler par la foule, l'horrible femme accrochée à son bras, et se tourna vers le verre abandonné. Il le ramassa et le leva devant son visage pour sentir les effluves entêtants d'un vin sûrement hors de prix. Il en restait à peine un fond mais il y trempa ses lèvres. C'était bien du vin. Mais il y avait un arrière-goût étrange... S'assurant rapidement que personne ne le regardait - et, en vérité, personne ne s'intéressait à ses faits et gestes dans cette salle, trop obnubilés qu'ils étaient par le brillant Peter Jackson - il passa son doigt dans le fond du verre. Quand il le ressortit, rougi de vin, ce fut pour noter la présence, incrustée sous son ongle, d'une poudre amalgamée d'un noir d'encre. Soucieux, il le porta à ses lèvres et lécha son doigt. Le goût chimique envahit sa bouche alors qu'un éclair de lucidité transperçait le voile de sa migraine.

- "Cette salope l'a drogué..."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, premier chapitre terminé. A l'origine, c'était un OS, comme beaucoup de mes textes. Mais bon, c'était beaucoup trop long. J'ai tendance à croire que des OS trop longs gonflent les lecteurs plutôt que de les attirer, alors je préfère diviser (POUR MIEUX REGNER, AH AH AH AH). Normalement, tous les chapitres devraient être aussi longs que celui-ci. Tout dépendra de mon humeur, et du découpage, en fait =)<strong>

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, je vais me coucher ! A la prochaine !**

**Aschen**

**PS : la suite étant déjà écrite, elle devrait arriver bientôt, mais je ne peux pas garantir un rythme de parution. Navrée.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sir Luke, à la rescousse

**Warning, il y a du graphisme dans ce chapitre - et oui, dès le chapitre 2, je suis comme ça moi. Les mineurs devraient donc passer leur chemin. Les mineurs ne devraient pas lire cette fanfiction, de manière générale. Voilà. Déguerpissez. Je ne veux pas de problème avec vos parents.**

**On notera la charmante présence éclair d'Amanda Abbington, l'épouse de notre bien-aimé Martin Freeman. Parce que ça me semblait logique qu'il la fasse venir à la dernière Première Européenne d'un blockbuster tel que le Hobbit. Et puis parce que j'aime bien cette femme aussi, elle est amusante.**

**Sinon, il n'y a rien de très intéressant à dire sur ce chapitre. Bonne lecture quand même ?**

* * *

><p><span>AMORENTIA<span>

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Sir Luke, à la rescousse<span>

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas d'un naturel inquiet. Et Richard était un grand garçon, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Néanmoins, la façon que cette fille avait eu de les aborder, Orlando et lui, ne lui plaisait pas du tout et laissait présager du pire. Et cette manière presque indécente de se presser contre lui, et ces mimiques censées être séduisantes... Non, tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Alors, il serra le verre de vin entre ses doigts et s'appliqua à suivre le chemin emprunté par le couple si mal assortis quelques instants plus tôt. Il apercut la silhouette plantureuse de la fille passer par une porte et la refermer derrière elle, à l'autre bout de la salle. Luke fendit la foule de son mieux, et le plus rapidement possible, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Il s'engagea dans un couloir éclairé de quelques appliques élégantes qui diffusaient une lumière tamisée du plus bel effet et qui avait, en outre, la bonne idée d'apaiser sa migraine. Il parcourut quelques mètres et tourna à l'angle de couloir pour se retrouver face à un embranchement. Tout droit ou à gauche. Et nulle trace de Richard ou de la pétasse qui l'accompagnait. Choisissant au hasard, il continua tout droit. S'il s'était souvenu des sages conseils de Gandalf, il se serait servi de son nez et aurait senti la fragrance capiteuse d'un parfum de femme luxueux qui filait vers la gauche. Il parcourut encore de nombreux mètres avant qu'un nouvel angle ne le fasse tourner sur la droite. Une porte se dressait devant lui et, en actionnant la poignée, se rendit compte qu'il était revenu à son point de départ. Un éclat de rire frais lui fit tourner la tête vers Amanda Abbington, la femme de Martin, qui le saluait d'un grand geste.<p>

- "Vous partez en exploration, Luke ?" lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

Il fit l'effort de lui retourner un sourire amusé mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de quoi, il tendit le bras au passage d'un serveur et s'empara de deux petits amuse-gueule qu'il enfourna rapidement dans sa bouche avant de faire demi-tour. Il refit son chemin en sens inverse et, cette fois, tourna sur la droit à l'embranchement. Il marcha pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité et se perdit plusieurs fois avant, par un pur hasard, de tomber sur ce qu'il recherchait. Il passa, sans la voir, devant une porte cachée dans une alcôve et encadrée par deux imposants pots en cuivre où s'épanouissaient une multitude de fleurs odorantes. Seule la voix de Richard l'alerta, juste à temps, avant qu'il ne se soit trop éloigné pour l'entendre. Les sourcils froncés par l'agression olfactive des fleurs, qui se contentaient d'augmenter l'intensité de sa migraine jusqu'à la rendre intolérable, et prêt à en découdre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne se posa pas de questions et entra dans la pièce. Le spectacle qui l'attendait lui causa un tel choc que le verre, encore prisonnier de ses doigts, échappa à sa prise et se fracassa au sol, volant en mille éclats de cristal. _Bordel de Dieu_.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Richard n'était visiblement plus dans son état normal. Luke eut le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux bleus, devenus plus noirs que le ciel nocturne de Paris, avant qu'il ne les ferme en serrant les dents pour essayer de repousser la belle jeune femme. Son coeur rata un battement, puis deux quand il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, et la réalité de la drogue que Richard avait ingéré lui sauta littéralement aux yeux. Un voile rouge s'abattit sur son esprit.<p>

- "Lâche le, salope !" s'écria-t-il en entrant brusquement dans la pièce.

La femme sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et se retourna pour lui faire face, ses doigts aux longs ongles rouges repliés comme des serres menaçants. Il prit une seconde pour la regarder de haut en bas avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait rassembler. Il était vrai que, même pour quelqu'un comme lui, cette folle était superbe, dans le genre femme fatale. Ou pétasse géante, selon l'angle d'où on la regardait. Ses courbes, bien que visiblement fausses, auraient fait tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme. Sauf de Richard, et de lui-même, dont la bisexualité avérée n'était pas vraiment affichée mais certainement pas tenue secrète, à ceci prêt qu'il était extrêmement regardant sur ses conquêtes. A moins d'un petit coup de pouce chimique, tel que le puissant aphrodisiaque qu'elle avait discrètement mis dans le verre de vin offert à Richard.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ?" cracha-t-elle rageusement, visiblement furieuse de voir son joli plan si bien monté tomber à l'eau.

Luke serra les poings, ressentant pour la première fois l'envie véritablement impérieuse de frapper une femme mais refusant de le faire au nom des quelques principes moraux patiemment inculqué par ses parents. Il était un mec bien, civilisé. Il n'allait pas lui coller la dérouillée qu'elle méritait. Même si ses mains le démangeaient. Richard se laissa glisser contre le mur en gémissant plaintivement, et son regard se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Il avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, ses doigts de musicien enfouis dans les longues mèches noires de ses cheveux. Sa respiration était érratique, haletante, entrecoupée de gémissements graves et sourds qui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, faisaient ruer le sang de Luke dans ses veines. Ignorant délibérément la femme, il la dépassa en la bousculant, se foutant pas mal qu'elle se prenne le mur suite au choc, et s'agenouilla devant son compatriote anglais.

- "Richard", appela-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux de nuit dans les siens. Du bleu de ses iris, il ne restait qu'un cercle infime tout autour de ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Le coeur de Luke accéléra significativement quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il leva une main et l'approcha du visage pâle aux joues rougies. Une main fine aux ongles écarlates se referma sur son poignet et le tira violemment en arrière. Déséquilibré, l'interprète de Bard tomba sur le dos et un coup de pied vicieux le frappa en plein ventre, juste avant qu'un pied chaussé d'un escarpin rouge au talon aiguille dangereusement effrayant ne se pose sur son torse pour le clouer au sol. De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur la jambe joliment galbée de la psychopathe, qui dardait sur lui un regard venimeux. Elle se pencha sur lui en appuyant plus fortement et son talon effilé s'enfonça dans sa chair.

- "La chienne qui vous sert de mère ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas vous mêler des affaires des autres, monsieur Evans ?" siffla-t-elle.

Une bordée d'injures monta aux lèvres de Luke. Sa mère était une sainte, bordel de Dieu, qui était cette foutue pouffiasse pour l'insulter ? Il enroula ses mains autour de la cheville fine pour l'écarter de son torse, mais la psychopathe avait plus de force qu'il ne paraissait. Ses maigres tentatives ne se soldèrent que par un surplus de douleur lorsqu'elle leva le pied pour le frapper à l'entrejambe avant de le clouer, encore une fois, par terre.

- "Vous allez dégager d'ici, mon mignon, et ne plus revenir. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à préparer cette drogue, et plus encore pour la lui donner sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je n'ai droit qu'à une chance, une unique nuit avec lui, et je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher ca. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Le talon faisait un mal de chien, bordel... Il essaya encore de se défaire du poids de la femme, sans succès. Les lèvres sanguines s'étirèrent en un sourire dangereux.

- "Vous êtes mignon, vous aussi... C'est dommage, on aurait pu très bien s'entendre..."

Un bras s'enroula autour de la taille mince et propulsa la femme loin de Luke, l'envoyant heurter un mur avec une violence peu coutumière de la part de Richard. Luke se redressa après quelques instants d'incompréhension, pour regarder son compagnon reculer prudemment loin de la psychopathe tentatrice, qui s'approchait d'une démarche langoureuse. La pièce étant minuscule, il se retrouva bientôt acculé contre le mur opposé, alors qu'elle tendait les mains vers lui. Elle les posa sur ses épaules et les laissa glisser lentement sur son torse, puis son ventre, avant de passer ses bras sous la veste du costume et d'embrasser presque tendrement la ligne de sa mâchoire en se pressant contre lui. Luke se releva en s'aidant du mur et se frotta le plexus pour faire passer l'aiguille de douleur qui s'obstinait à lui martyriser la poitrine. Puis il pivota vers les deux autres et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Pris d'une rage incontrôlable, il tendit le bras, attrapa la femme par les cheveux et la traîna hors de la pièce. Il la jeta littéralement dans le couloir et interpela un serveur qui passait tout au bout du couloir.

- "Soyez gentil, virez moi ça. Elle n'a rien à faire ici."

Le serveur sembla estomaqué, mais il obéit et ramassa la femme toute chiffonnée pour la tirer par le bras loin d'un Luke encore écumant de rage. Elle lui hurla d'une voix suraiguë que cette intervention lui couterait cher, et qu'il allait regretter d'avoir un jour croisé sa route. Luke la regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir et resta parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce que l'écho de ses cris se soit éteint, puis patienta encore un peu le temps de se calmer. Alors, il retourna dans la minuscule pièce qu'il avait quitté et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>L'inquiétude poignait son coeur de le voir dans cet état. Lui toujours si maître de lui-même, si calme et si solide, qu'il soit ainsi réduit à trembler aussi violemment, à lutter pour respirer correctement, était un véritable crève-coeur. Un putain d'aphrodisiaque, et terriblement puissant de toute évidence. De deux choses l'une : il pouvait l'abandonner à son sort et laisser les effets de la drogue se dissiper d'eux-mêmes quitte à l'enfermer dans cette pièce pour qu'il n'arrive pas un malheur quelconque, ou bien il pouvait essayer de l'aider. Il réalisa que ça ne lui serait pas difficile. Richard était plutôt séduisant, dans son genre. Assez pour lui plaire. Assez pour préférer sa deuxième option. Et puis, c'était principalement pour lui rendre service. Il souffrait, visiblement, de ce désir forcené que l'aphrodisiaque distillait dans ses veines. Et le voir souffrir à ce point le rendait simplement malade. Un nouveau tremblement fit vaciller Richard, qui se laissa tomber au sol, la tête rejetée en arrière et en appui sur le mur. Luke déglutit difficilement en regardant sa poitrine se soulever de manière erratique et ses paupières papillonner rapidement sur ses iris noires. Le mouvement de ses belles mains aux longs doigts fins attira son attention et, fasciné, il les regarda griffer le sol avant de remonter sur les cuisses fuselées. Sa bouche s'assécha alors que les ongles courts grattaient le tissu fluide du pantalon pour se perdre entre ses jambes repliées. Ce fut le tintement métallique d'un ceinturon qu'on déboucle qui le décida à se mettre en mouvement.<p>

Luke le rejoignit rapidement et s'empara de ses mains avant qu'elles ne se perdent dans le pantalon trop contraignant. D'un mouvement souple, il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol et se plaça au-dessus de Richard. Les paupières fines s'ouvrirent d'un coup à son contact et le noir de ses yeux le happa immédiatement. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir vraiment, les mains tremblantes échappèrent à son emprise et se perdirent dans ses cheveux pour attirer son visage plus près. Puis il ne comprit plus rien d'autre que la sensation affolante des lèvres de Richard sur les siennes, et des mains de Richard sur son corps, alors que ses veines s'enflammaient. Sa chemise n'opposa aucune résistance et bientôt, une langue brûlante se mêla à la danse. Partout où les doigts fins passaient, sa peau se hérissait comme pour quémander plus de contacts. Il lui semblait que la moindre caresse était directement connectée à son entrejambe. Se reprenant, il acheva d'ouvrir le pantalon de Richard et passa ses mains sous le tissu noir du sous-vêtement pour s'emparer de son érection. Le râle qui emplit la pièce le fit durcir douloureusement dans son propre pantalon alors que ses doigts se mettaient à courir lentement sur le sexe dur qui pulsait entre ses mains. Il regarda Richard se cambrer et se presser un peu plus contre lui, et se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas se rendre compte d'à quel point il était désirable. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de s'en prendre à celles de Richard.

Il s'amusa à butiner ses lèvres rougies avant de les lécher lentement, redessinant la courbe de sa bouche pour l'apprendre par coeur. Il frissonna quand la paume d'une main chaude massa langoureusement son entrejambe durement tendue. Le mouvement de sa propre main s'accéléra alors que son pantalon s'ouvrait. L'air surchauffé crépita entre eux tandis qu'il gémissait bruyamment au contact des doigts fins sur la peau douce de son sexe. Sa langue repartit découvrir la bouche accueillante de Richard et, les yeux grands ouverts, il le regarda se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait. A bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le sien et s'accrocha désespérément à ses yeux noirs pour ne pas sombrer. Mais la vision enchanteresse du visage de Richard, ravagé du plaisir dont il était l'unique responsable, était trop dévastatrice pour qu'il n'y succombe pas. Alors il enfouit sa langue dans la bouche offerte pour enlacer la sienne en gémissant sans retenue des caresses qui faisaient trembler son corps, basculant sans crainte. Il vint en premier et se déversa sur le ventre dénudé de Richard. Sans prendre le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, il se recula sans cesser de toumenter l'érection qui vibrait dans sa main et se pencha sur lui. En quelques coups de langues, il nettoya son sperme du ventre contracté, se délectant de voir Richard se cambrer un peu plus sous ce traitement. Puis son souffle balaya le bas-ventre avant qu'il ne lèche la colonne de chair tendue sur toute sa longueur. Le cri qui se répercuta entre les murs de la petite pièce ne l'inquiéta même pas. Il se foutait royalement qu'on puisse s'inquiéter de leur absence, et plus encore qu'on les entende. Il voulait juste regarder Richard jouir. Alors, sans le quitter des yeux, il prit la tête rougie du sexe entre ses lèvres et, avec une lenteur presque insoutenable, le fit glisser dans sa gorge. Il gémit sourdement et la vibration fit, à son tour, gémir Richard un peu plus fort.

Il sentit les doigts merveilleux qui lui avaient donnés tant de plaisir se perdre dans ses cheveux longs et les tiraillements douloureux qu'ils provoquèrent l'obligèrent à accélérer. Aucune douceur, aucune tendresse. C'était rapide, dur et brutal, mais cela semblait beaucoup plaire à Richard. Et ce qui plaisait à Richard lui plaisait tout autant, découvrit-il avec fascination. Il le sentit vibrer plus fort et sut qu'il allait venir bientôt, mais se refusa à s'écarter. Au lieu de quoi, il ferma ses yeux gris et suça plus durement, jusqu'à le faire jouir en longs jets brûlants. La voix éraillée de Richard se cassa dans un cri plus fort que les autres tandis qu'il avalait le liquide salé qui emplissait sa gorge. Il se redressa après quelques coups de langue supplémentaires et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, attira le visage de Richard contre le sien pour l'embrasser voracement. La langue qui vint caresser la sienne était moins fébrile que précédemment, mais toujours entreprenante. Luke la suçota doucement avant de briser leur baiser, progressivement, et de poser son front contre celui de son amant. La seule idée de considérer Richard Armitage comme un _amant_ le fit rire. Ce son ressemblait plus à un gloussement étranglé, qui plus est, mais il ne voyait pas comment qualifier son compagnon autrement, après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Il regarda les yeux de Richard reprendre leur habituelle couleur d'azur et ne put retenir un sourire lent, arborant un air de chat repu.<p>

- "Ca va mieux ?" demanda-t-il le souffle court.

Richard hocha vaguement la tête, les paupières papillonnantes. Il reprenait lentement ses esprits, maintenant que les effets de l'aphrodisiaque lui laissaient un peu de répit. Luke attendit patiemment qu'il comprenne les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation, observant le fil de ses pensées au travers de ses yeux clairs. Et le fil de ses émotions, à mesure qu'il reconstituait la scène jouée précédemment. Incompréhension, gêne, colère, horreur, effarement, honte. Il était étrange de constater à quel point le visage de Richard pouvait être un livre ouvert en certaines circonstances très particulières, quand il pouvait être aussi fermé et impassible qu'un mur lisse dans d'autres. A cet instant précis, néanmoins, Luke aurait préféré qu'il soit parfaitement neutre. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. La honte semblait avoir balayé toutes les autres émotions et, le sang affluant à toute vitesse vers son visage, ses joues pâles rougissaient rapidement. Luke aurait pu trouver cela adorable s'il n'éprouvait pas déjà cette petite pointe de vexation.

- "Ecoute, c'est pas grave, d'accord ?" dit-il néanmoins.

Richard ne réagit pas. Il semblait pétrifié, figé dans le marbre. Ses yeux bleus fixaient le sol avec une obstination rageuse et Luke pouvait presque voir son cerveau, derrière ses iris claires, tenter désespérément de trouver une raison logique et rationnelle à la situation actuelle.

- "Cette salope t'a drogué, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute", dit-il d'un ton net. "Inutile de te flageller, d'accord ? Tu m'entends, Richard ? Ou bien est-ce que je parle à un mur ?"

Ledit Richard hocha vaguement la tête mais Luke ignorait s'il répondait à la première, la seconde ou la troisième de ses questions. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur son amant - Dieu, ce mot-là ne lui plaisait vraiment pas - pour essayer d'accrocher son regard, mais son regard restait obstinément baissé. Soupirant devant ce mutisme stressant et ce refus de le regarder droit dans les yeux, Luke se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs en se demandant s'il ne devait pas le gifler, histoire de le ramener à la réalité. Il médita l'idée une seconde, puis deux, mais la refusa finalement en secouant sèchement la tête. Au lieu de quoi, il tenta la carte de l'humour.

- "Dis..." dit-il avec un sourire lumineux. "Tu sais que tu te serais quand même fait violer, si je n'étais pas intervenu ? Par une femme, quand même. Ca va, c'est pas trop dur à encaisser, comme concept ?"

Le regard réfrigérant que lui rendit Richard suffit à lui faire perdre son sourire et abandonner définitivement l'idée de faire de l'humour. Il tenta une pauvre moue d'excuse que son vis-à-vis ne vit pas, puisqu'il était replongé dans son petit monde mental personnel où aucune journaliste française ne lui avait fait boire d'aphrodisiaque pour le forcer à la sauter dans un recoin sombre durant la Première du film, et où aucun Luke Evans ne lui avait sauvé la vie - enfin, façon de parler - pour ensuite lui donner l'orgasme le plus foudroyant qu'il avait connu en quarante années de vie. Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas admis et accepté ce qu'il venait de se passer, Luke prit le parti de le laisser tranquille et d'attendre son heure, aussi patiemment que possible. Alors, il se releva tranquillement et se rhabilla convenablement en espérant que les quelques minutes de plaisir intense qu'il avait connu ici ne s'étaient pas inscrites sur son visage. Ou du moins, que ca ne serait pas trop voyant. Le moment n'était pas vraiment bien choisi pour que des rumeurs de ce genre se diffusent à travers le monde. Il recula jusqu'à la porte sans quitter Richard des yeux, la pointe de vexation farfouillant un peu plus dans sa poitrine quand il le vit se rhabiller promptement avant de retourner à son immobilité parfaite. Déçu, Luke se retourna et ouvrit la porte avant de lui jeter un dernier regard.

- "Prend ton temps, j'excuserai ton absence", marmonna-t-il d'une voix morne.

Richard ne réagit pas. La porte se referma sur Luke sans même qu'il l'entende.

* * *

><p><strong>Vouala ! A un de ces jours pour le chapitre 3, peut-être ? Je vous embrasse bien fort !<strong>

**Aschen**


	3. Chapter 3 : Un adversaire obstiné

**Hell'O tout le monde ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai accompagné une amie à la Convention Star Trek de Londres et du coup, j'ai vu Karl Urban (Eomer de LOTR) et Sir Patrick Stewart (Professeur X de X-Men). C'était cool.**

**Bon, je suppose que vous vous en fichez, alors je vous envoie immédiatement le chapitre qui, à l'origine devait être bieeeen plus long et contenir un autre lemon mais, hey. Ca n'aurait pas été drôle, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Allez, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><span>AMORTENTIA<span>

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Un adversaire obstiné<span>

* * *

><p>Luke le surveilla tout le reste de la soirée, qui se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. De loin, soigneusement à distance. L'inquiétude le rongeait. Les heures passant, il voyait ses joues redevenir, progressivement, d'un rouge diffus et ses yeux bleus se troubler. Aussi ne s'étonna-t-il pas lorsqu'il s'excusa auprès de Peter et rentra rapidement à l'hôtel. Malgré les ordres pressants de son esprit, Luke obligea ses jambes à rester parfaitement immobile, se refusant à le suivre. Il s'astreint à regarder droit devant lui, à répondre aux questions, à plaisanter avec ses camarades, à rire aux propos injurieux de Martin. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait empêcher sa main de serrer son verre aussi fort que possible, et ses doigts blanchissaient au fur et à mesure que sa pression se renforcait. Lorsque Richard le frôla pour quitter les lieux, il se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas lui adresser la parole, ignorant de son mieux le regard fiévreux qui glissa sur lui. Il attendit d'être tout à fait sûr de son départ, et cela lui prit plus d'une heure, pour estimer qu'il était de relâcher sa vigilance. Sa main, qui n'était pas d'accord, serra trop fort et la coupe vola en éclats. Avec une grimace douloureuse, il regarda les morceaux de cristal enfonçés dans sa paume et secoua le poignet pour en chasser quelques uns, projetant de fines gouttelettes de sang autour de lui. Bien entendu, Evangeline réagit au quart de tour et s'empara de sa main blessée pour regarder l'état de ses blessures, ses attitudes de jeune maman reprenant le dessus. Il sourit aux souvenirs de quelques sous-entendus diffusés par Martin, comme quoi la belle jeune femme et lui avaient une aventure. Le pauvre avait choisi d'ignorer l'homosexualité pourtant claire de Luke et le statut marital d'Eva pour papoter à son gré, mais l'interprète de Tauriel l'avait rapidement remis à sa place. Elle n'admettait pas qu'on puisse remettre en cause sa fidélité à son époux, et arguait que ce genre de propos, aussi stupides qu'irrespectueux, risquaient de perturber son enfant. Ainsi, par respect pour elle et sa famille, elle lui avait gentiment mais fermement intimé de "fermer sa gueule". Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Martin avait obéi. Il n'avait plus blablaté sur le sujet depuis. Malgré ces fausses rumeurs, Eva et lui étaient restés proches et, si d'autres s'amusaient à les considérer encore comme un couple officieux, lui devait admettre qu'il aimait bien l'idée d'avoir une deuxième maman.<p>

- "Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, Luke, il faut soigner ça immédiatement."

Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et intercepta le verre qu'Eva tendait à Lee, pour le lui rendre immédiatement. Un sourire engageant étira ses lèvres et il retira rapidement les quelques éclats encore fichés dans sa paume avant de la montrer à la ronde.

- "Inutile de déranger les urgences pour si peu, voyons, Eva ! Regarde, ça ne saigne déjà plus. Un peu d'eau froide pour laver tout ça et on y retourne !"

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour le rabrouer correctement mais Peter intervint et, avec toute l'autorité nonchalante qui le caractérisait et qui faisait qu'on lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil - et avec plaisir encore en plus - sépara les interprètes de Bard et Tauriel, intimant à la seconde d'aller voir ailleurs et de profiter de la fête, et au premier de rentrer à l'hôtel.

- "Tu es dispensé pour ce soir, alors va te reposer."

Là-dessus, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Luke pour lui faire effectuer un demi-tour et le poussa, doucement mais fermement, vers la sortie. Intérieurement pas mécontent de pouvoir rentrer dormir un peu, l'acteur anglais ne se fit pas prier et s'en fut sans demander son reste, saluant rapidement Graham et Adam qui, non loin, se lamentaient de ne pas avoir eu la même idée avant lui. Mais une parole du grand Dwalïn, prononcée avec l'accent rocailleux propre aux écossais, lui fit perdre son sourire.

- "Entre Richard qui est malade et celui-là qui se blesse tout seul, on forme une belle équipe de bras cassés, mon petit Adam."

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Il prit tout son temps pour retourner à l'hôtel, si bien qu'il lui fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour rejoindre sa chambre plutôt que les cinq habituelles. Il passa devant celle de Richard et, inconciemment, tendit l'oreille. Ne percevant aucun signe de vie, il partit du principe que son camarade avait réussi à s'endormir et fit en quelques pas les quinze mètres qui le séparaient de sa chambre avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce en s'obligeant à ne pas jeter un regard en arrière. Il enleva sa veste, qu'il jeta sur un fauteuil du vaste salon, puis dénoua sa cravate. Il la fit coulisser dans son col et l'enroula vaguement autour de son poing avant de reposer le cylindre de tissu sur la table basse. Il observa calmement la paume de sa main blessée. Les éclats de verre avaient entamé la peau plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord, et serrer le poing faisait assez mal pour qu'il préfère s'abstenir. Néanmoins, les plaies ne saignaient plus, et commencaient déjà à cicatriser. Il faudrait du temps pour que les bords déchiquetés se rapprochent et se referment, mais il n'y aurait certainement pas de cicatrices.<p>

D'ici là, il allait avoir quelques difficultés à se servir de sa main.

Soupirant, il décrocha le téléphone et appela le service d'étage pour se commander quelques trucs à manger, histoire de ne pas se coucher le ventre vide, et s'affala littéralement dans son canapé en allumant la télévision. Il zappa pendant presque un dizaine de minutes avant qu'on frappe à sa porte pour lui apporter son sandwich poulet mayonnaise et son thé au jasmin. Il avait prit le goût de ce thé en passant quelques temps au Japon et, depuis, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, son esprit refusant de s'apaiser sans le recours du breuvage brûlant. Il donna un pourboire à la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roux vêtue de rouge qui déposa le plateau sur la table basse, et reçut un sourire lumineux en récompense, avant de la raccompagner à la porte comme le gentleman qu'il était. Il allait refermer la porte quand il entendit un bruit de verre cassé, quelque part dans le couloir. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais le silence ne fut plus perturbé. Elle s'en alla sur un dernier "au revoir" francais absolument charmant et lui s'en retourna sur son canapé.

Il dévora son sandwich en cinq bouchées, pas plus, et se servit une tasse, qu'il porta à ses lèvres en souriant goulument. Les effluves entêtants du thé lui montèrent rapidement à la tête et il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant de bien-être. Détendu, il repensa à la soirée qu'il venait de vivre. D'abord les fans qui les attendaient impatiemment, la gentillesse des uns, la frénésie un peu dérangeante des autres, l'accueil en tout cas très chaleureux. Le film, absolument grandiose, et la soirée qui l'avait suivi. Le rire d'Evangeline, les plaisanteries de Martin, les étreintes dignes d'un ours de Graham. Et puis Richard. Affreusement élégant dans son costume noir et sa chemise bleu nuit, assez du moins pour que Lee et Orlando en soient jaloux. Un sourire lent étira les lèvres de Luke alors que le rire grave de Richard dansait dans sa tête. Et puis la journaliste, dont il ignorait le nom, mais grâce à qui sa soirée était passée de "très agréable" à "à recommencer au plus vite". Sans elle et son verre de vin drogué, il n'aurait pas eu la possibilité de voir à quoi ressemblait Richard sous l'emprise d'un désir plus fort que lui. Les souvenirs de leur interlude remontèrent rapidement à sa mémoire, échauffant ses reins alors que son coeur battait un peu plus fort. Il avait plutôt mal apprécié la réaction de son camarade une fois que la raison lui était revenue, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une petite partie de lui de soupirer de désespoir à l'idée qu'il ne revivrait plus ça.

Luke se redressa vivement en se rappelant que Richard avait quitté la soirée précipitamment, et qu'il n'allait peut-être pas bien. Rapidement, il avala son thé, ignorant la brûlure du breuvage sur sa gorge et sa langue, avant de quitter sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, fourrant sa carte magnétique dans sa poche, avant de rejoindre celle de Richard. Le silence qui régnait derrière la porte était aussi mortel qu'au moment de son arrivée, une bonne heure auparavant. Au point que c'en était angoissant.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva le poing gauche - les plaies de sa main droite lui faisaient encore trop mal pour qu'il s'en serve - et toqua à la porte. Il recommença une deuxième fois, après plusieurs minutes d'attente sans réponse. Puis une troisième, plus fort. Définitivement inquiet, il baissa son poing et posa la main sur la poignée ronde. Presque timidement, il la tourna vers la gauche, s'attendant à la trouver bloquée par le verrou. Mais la poignée pivota et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Toujours inquiet mais soudainement un peu gêné de s'introduire comme ça chez un ami et collègue, il passa juste sa tête par l'entrebâillement pour entendre plus distinctement. Il se figea immédiatement devant le spectacle de désolation qui régnait dans la suite. Il considérait Richard comme quelqu'un d'ordonné, pas forcément maniaque bien sûr, mais plutôt bien organisé. Aussi pensa-t-il immédiatement à un cambriolage en voyant le bordel sans nom qui s'étendait devant lui. Maintenant paniqué, il entra dans la chambre d'hôtel et s'avança au milieu du carnage. Mais force lui était de constater qu'aucune fenêtre n'avait été forcée, pas plus que la porte d'entrée. Il dut convenir, avec difficultés, que c'était bien Richard qui avait tout saccagé dans sa chambre. Des bouts de verre mêlées à de nombreuses plumes échappées de coussins éventrés parsemaient le sol carrelé, des meubles étaient renversés, et la télé tournait en sourdine. The Great Train Robbery. Saison 1. Que Richard regarde une série dans laquelle il jouait lui fit, étrangement, un coup au coeur. Puis il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que la chambre soit dévastée à ce point. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que des vêtements étaient abandonnés au sol. La chemise bleue de Richard, déchirée. Son pantalon, jeté dans un coin. Sa cravate de soie noire, qui pendait lamentablement, accrochée à un bout de verre encore vaillant du miroir en miettes. Des chaussures à talons aiguilles. Et une robe. Luke se pencha et ramassa le vêtement féminin pour le lever devant ses yeux. Une robe noire, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il connaissait cette robe. Il revit, distinctement, la belle femme aux cheveux blonds. Sa démarche chaloupée, ses lèvres rouges, ses ongles écarlates. Ses yeux de biches, langoureux. Sa voix chaude et sexy. Sa poitrine opulente, pressée contre le torse de Richard. Et sa robe fourreau noire, qui moulait ses formes à la perfection pour lui donner l'élégance que sa vulgarité naturelle annihilait.<p>

La robe de la journaliste.

Son coeur cessa simplement de battre. Puis il eut l'impression qu'on lui tailladait la poitrine à grands coups de griffes acérées. Il avait l'horrible sensation d'étouffer, malgré l'accélération brutale de sa respiration. Il étouffait de rage. Il étouffait de haine. La robe flotta au sol dans un froufrou soyeux alors qu'il traversait le vaste salon, quasiment identique au sien si ce n'était le changement des couleurs, pour rejoindre la chambre. Il perçut le son de gouttes d'eau par millier se fracassant contre le sol dallé de la douche italienne mais n'y fit pas attention. Il donna un violent coup de pied à la porte, qui vola contre le mur avec un bruit de tonnerre. La chambre était sûrement dans un état plus indescriptible encore que le salon mais le lit avait été curieusement épargné. Seuls les draps, froissés et échoués au sol, et les oreillers balancés de-ci de-là dans la pièce, témoignaient de la passion qui avait animé les ébats du couple. La rage menaça de le tuer quand la journaliste se leva d'un bond, enroulant prestement un drap autour de son corps de déesse, si méticuleusement refait, pour cacher sa nudité. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de choc quand elle le reconnut.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, vous ?" s'écria-t-elle d'une voix rendue suraiguë par l'indignation et la peur. "Partez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !"

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Pourtant il lui faudrait admettre, bien plus tard, lorsqu'il repenserait en solitaire aux événements de la nuit, qu'il avait bel et bien frappé une femme. Ou du moins, violenté. Il la rejoignit en deux enjambées, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle reculait précipitamment et trébuchait sur un oreiller abandonné, et la saisit par le bras. Elle poussa un cri aigu avant de se débattre alors qu'il la trainait hors de la chambre. Dans un sursaut de fureur, elle parvint à s'arracher à sa prise et lui assena une gifle qui lui aurait fait voir des étoiles en temps normal. Mais la rage lui retournait tant et si bien les entrailles qu'il resta insensible à la claque. Grognant, il la saisit par les cheveux et la propulsa violemment en avant. Il la regarda trébucher et se cogner contre le sofa avant de basculer par-dessus le dossier et de retomber sur l'assise moelleuse du meuble, le quatre fers en l'air. Elle se releva presque aussitôt, en proie à une panique abjecte, et chercha les issues possibles. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour l'attraper, elle passa sous son bras et courut jusqu'à sa robe, qu'elle ramassa d'un geste souple. Puis elle se jeta littéralement sur la porte de la suite, s'enfuyant sans demander son reste et sans se soucier de sa mise indécente. Resté seul avec sa haine et sa fureur étouffantes, Luke claqua la porte derrière la journaliste sans même s'étonner de la sentir trembler sur ses gonds. Ses mains frémissaient, et la sensation d'étouffement se faisait plus présente de seconde en seconde. Son coeur cognait douloureusement contre ses côtes, en protestation à cet afflux brutal d'adrénaline. Il fallait qu'il se calme, avant de faire un infarctus. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Soumis à la haine brûlante qui pulsait dans ses veines, il retourna dans la chambre et se dirigea tout droit vers la salle de bain, où l'eau se faisait toujours entendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez le droit de m'insulter. Paraît que je le mérite XD<strong>

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ! Il y aura une scène graphique, vous êtes prévenues.**

**Je vous embrasse, **

**Aschen**


	4. Chapter 4 : Les bienfaits d'une douche

**Z'avez vu ? Je poste la suite vachement tôt. Comment je suis trop gentille comme auteur...**

**En fait, on m'a maudit avec le précédent chapitre. Parce que je coupe au meilleur moment, il paraît. Vous n'imaginez pas la sensation de puissance que ca procure XD Enfin bref, voilà la fameuse suite et la nouvelle scène graphique. Comme toujours, les éventuels mineurs, vous êtes priés de décarrer de là - bien que je sache pertinemment que vous n'obéirez pas. Parce que moi-même, je n'obéissais pas. Mais ca fait parti du protocole de sécurité, voyez ?**

**Trêve de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>AMORTENTIA<span>

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Les bienfaits d'une douche froide<span>

* * *

><p>La pièce était pleine d'une vapeur qui imbiba désagréablement sa chemise blanche et colla ses cheveux, ébouriffés par sa lutte avec la journaliste, sur son front. Sans s'interroger, il marcha résolument jusqu'à la douche italienne, apercevant vaguement les contours d'une silhouette masculine derrière la vitre opaque qui la séparait du reste de la salle de bain. Il empoigna le rebord de plastique qui cerclait le verre trouble et contourna la vitre pour rejoindre son camarade sans se soucier des trombes d'eau qui pleuvaient de la pomme de douche. Une infime partie de son esprit se figea devant la scène, mais le reste de sa conscience, obscurcie par une rage tenace, s'en moqua éperduement. Richard était assis au sol, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, le front posé contre ses genoux et recroquevillé sur lui-même. La pluie était glacée. Luke se planta devant lui et, refermant une main d'acier sur son bras aux muscles finement dessinés, le releva d'une traction brutale. Surpris, presque effrayé, Richard leva vers lui un regard désarmé aux iris noires. Luke ne s'en formalisa même pas. Il le plaqua méchamment contre le mur, se foutant pas mal que sa tête cognât les carreaux de faïence.<p>

- "Tu as couché avec cette pute !" cracha-t-il, la voix tremblante de rage.

Pour bien appuyer son propos, il le décolla du mur pour l'y plaquer une seconde fois, un peu plus fort. Sa tête cogna dûrement le mur, encore, et un gémissement plaintif emplit la salle de bain sans que Luke ne le remarque.

- "Tu as couché avec cette pute", répéta-t-il en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe. "Avec... POURQUOI PUTAIN ?"

Richard secoua la tête, et des gouttes d'eau s'échappèrent de sa crinière noire pour embrasser la bouche entrouverte de Luke. Inconsciemment, il se lécha les lèvres et se renfrogna en n'y sentant pas la saveur de celles de Richard.

- "Elle était là..."

Le choc de cette réponse, prononcée d'une voix complètement éraillée et plus chaude qu'une braise ardente, le fit frissonner mais il refusa de s'y attarder. Elle était là, qu'il avait dit. Tout simplement. Il avait envie de baiser et elle, elle était là. Ca n'allait pas plus loin que ca. La déception coula suavement dans sa poitrine. Richard n'était pas très regardant sur ses relations, c'en était affligeant. Puis une lumière désagréable se fit dans son esprit, et c'est d'une voix blanche, atone et sans émotions, qu'il parla.

- "J'étais juste là, moi aussi ?"

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Le regard noir d'encre de Richard le happa et toute sa colère, toute sa haine à l'encontre de l'autre psychopathe et de l'enfoiré qui lui servait d'ami, se désagréagea en même temps que le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait. Sa main se referma sur la gorge pâle qui lui faisait envie et il se pressa contre lui, ses lèvres s'anéantissant sur celles de Richard alors que ses doigts serraient, serraient, serraient. Il ne voulait pas être mis dans le même sac que l'autre folle. Il ne voulait pas simplement "être là". Il réalisa, et cette constatation le plongea dans un désarroi fiévreux empli d'une fébrilité forcenée, qu'il aspirait, voulait, désirait plutôt, et avec plus d'ardeur que tout ce qu'il avait pu vouloir dans toute sa vie, que Richard ait besoin de lui. Et de lui seul. Sa langue fouilla désespérément l'antre chaude et accueillante à la recherche de son amante, et les soupirs de Richard lui montèrent à la tête alors qu'il se pressait un peu plus contre son corps brûlant malgré l'eau gelée qui continuait de pleuvoir sur eux. Il voulait, comprenait-il à mesure que les mains de Richard le délestaient de ses vêtements pour l'offrir à la glace de la pluie et à la brûlure de ses caresses, revoir ce regard enfiévré qu'il avait posé sur lui en quittant la Première, et que ces yeux-là n'appartiennent plus qu'à lui. La compréhension fit jour dans son esprit désarticulé, et il réalisa avec force qu'il voulait simplement être le seul à pouvoir mettre Richard dans cet état de besoin et d'abandon. Il voulait le prendre et le garder, pour toujours, rien que pour lui. Le soustraire aux regards envieux et lubriques des autres hommes et des femmes qui lui courraient après, et le tenir soigneusement protégé des atteintes du reste du monde. Il voulait le marquer comme sien, et que Richard lui-même ne trouve de repos et de plaisir qu'entre ses bras.<p>

Et les siens seuls.

- "Ca t'a plu ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'arrachant à ses lèvres. "Elle était bonne, au moins, cette salope ?"

Richard secoua la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et les lèvres de Luke s'étirèrent en un sourire méchant. Non bien sûr que non. Puisqu'elle n'était pas lui. Il allait le lui faire comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mains de Richard furent plus rapides. Elles se glissèrent dans son pantalon et s'emparèrent de son érection déjà plus dure que la pierre, lui coupant la parole alors qu'un râle éraillé s'échappait de ses lèvres ouvertes sur un cri silencieux. Il serra les dents pour retenir le flots de soupirs et de gémissement qui lui venaient naturellement, et rouvrit les yeux pour se fracasser à un regard d'encre où brillait une lueur de folie luxurieuse qui lui retourna le coeur. Son front posé contre celui de Richard, il savoura les caresses en haletant.

- "Nom de Dieu, Richard", gémit-il en fermant les yeux pour se soutraire au pouvoir de ceux de son amant. "Putain, c'est..."

- "J'ai envie de toi..."

Le murmure, à peine audible avec le fracas de l'eau et sa propre respiration erratique, transperça son esprit embrumé comme une lance de feu. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Richard se fermer alors que la frustration se peignait sur ses traits parfaits.

- "J'ai envie de toi en moi, maintenant, s'il te plaît..."

Oh, putain de merde. Son sang rua dans ses veines et, inconsciemment, il roula des hanches pour frotter son sexe contre celui, tout aussi dur, de son amant, envoyant une décharge électrique dans ses reins douloureux. Les suppliques de Richard, lancés d'une voix plaintive pleine d'un besoin fébrile, lui firent perdre la tête. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, passionnément, et ses mains lâchèrent la gorge pâle pour agripper les hanches étroites. Il s'arracha aux lèvres rougies de ses baisers et lui fit faire un demi-tour avant de plaquer ses hanches contre les siennes en le forçant à se cambrer. Ses doigts crochetèrent la nuque rigide de Richard pour le maintenir arqué contre lui alors que son sexe coulissait avec une lenteur innommable entre les fesses fermes. Il s'arrêta une seconde, savourant les tremblements d'impatience qui parcourait le corps soumis au sien.

Il regarda les gouttes translucides glisser suavement sur la peau rougie du froid mordant de l'eau et se pencha pour en lécher une qui le narguait en caressant la colonne vertébrale arquée. Richard gémit bruyamment alors que sa langue remontait jusqu'à sa nuque, et cria quand ses dents mordirent fortement la chair de son épaule. Luke s'enfonça en lui d'une seule poussée, jusqu'à la garde, l'emplissant totalement. Richard s'était brutalement crispé et tremblait contre lui, de douleur cette fois. Luke embrassa doucement la ligne tendue de sa nuque, sa langue traçant des arabesques sensuelles sur sa peau pâle dans le but de se faire pardonner son impatience. Ses doigts quittèrent la nuque et remontèrent dans les cheveux noirs, les crochetant impitoyablement pour lui faire tourner la tête. Ses lèvres dévorèrent celles de Richard, sans douceur, transmettant au mieux son besoin urgent de le faire sien. Et Richard, qui répondait à son baiser avec autant si ce n'est plus de passion, se mit à onduler contre ses hanches, le forçant à suivre le mouvement.

Le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait déserta le champ de bataille et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Richard. Ses doigts quittèrent les cheveux sombres pour reprendre leur place initiale sur sa nuque, l'arrachant à ses lèvres, alors que son bras passait sur son ventre pour le plaquer plus fermement contre ses hanches. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour quitter l'antre accueillante, et revint aussitôt d'un mouvement aussi brusque que rapide. Richard se cambra contre lui en criant, accusant le coup. Sa voix éraillée était, à ses oreilles, la plus belle des mélodies, alors qu'il le faisait crier, et crier, et crier, déterminé à entendre sa voix se briser sous la force du plaisir.

En plus de trente années d'existence, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir à posséder quelqu'un. Que Richard soit plus vieux que lui et soumis à l'ingérence d'un aphrodisiaque décidément tenace ne parvint pas à le faire culpabiliser. Il profitait allégrement de la faiblesse passagère de son ami, mais il s'en foutait. Il n'était plus en état de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, ni aux conséquences de ses actes. Richard tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant sous ses cils noirs où brillaient quelques larmes d'eau pure, et son monde ne se résuma bientôt plus qu'au regard de nuit rivé au sien. Son monde ne bruissait plus que de ses cris, et il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la chaleur presque intolérable qui l'entourait alors qu'il allait et venait, toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort, entre les fesses plaquées contre son bas-ventre.

Il se détacha de lui pour le reprendre immédiatement, et son coup de boutoir d'une force rare s'accompagna d'un coup de poing. Le carrelage se fendit sous la puissance du coup, et ses ongles griffèrent le mur comme pour se retenir à quelque chose. Et il avait désespérément besoin d'un appui, de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'abîme de plaisir qui s'ouvrait en lui. Son poing refermé sur le sexe tendu de Richard accéléra le mouvement, pompant plus fort. La main droite de Richard rejoignit la sienne, blessée du coup donné dans le mur, et lia leurs doigts fermement. Il ferma les yeux, et retira à Luke le seul appui qui le retenait de tomber. Privé de son regard, il ne pourrait pas empêcher sa chute, et n'en avait plus aucune envie du reste. Il serra un peu plus leurs mains liées, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent, alors qu'il le pilonnait plus fort, plus fort et encore davantage. Il ne pourrait pas empêcher sa chute. Mais il était déterminé à faire tomber Richard avant lui.

Il y parvint alors qu'il le prenait une ultime fois, ses dents mordant férocement son épaule déjà malmenée, et que son poing se resserrait inconsciemment sur le sexe vibrant de plaisir. La voix de Richard se brisa sur un cri libérateur alors qu'il jouissait sur le mur bleuté. Et le voir s'abandonner ainsi au plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait le fit définitivement basculer. L'inconscience se referma sur lui, dans un black-out bienfaisant, alors qu'il se libérait au coeur de Richard en criant son nom d'une voix éraillée. Il revint immédiatement à lui et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il tomba à genoux au sol, entraînant Richard avec lui, et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces vacillantes.

Perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, les yeux grands ouverts pour voir le bleu infini qu'il aimait tant reprendre ses droits dans les iris encore envahies d'un noir opaque.

* * *

><p><strong>Hop, c'est fini pour le moment ! J'espère que ca vous a plu =) Mais ne vous en faites pas, mes très chères, je reviens bientôt. Parce que rien n'est fini, les enfants, ca ne fait que commencer...<strong>

**Ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines, parce que je vais les faire souffrir ! AH AH AH AH AH AH *ivre de puissance***

**Enfin bref, revenez quoi. On s'amuse bien, ici. Y a du sexe et du drame. C'EST GAME OF THRONES MON TRUC ! (le premier qui dit "non" ou tout autre terme négatif, j'le mords - vous êtes prévenus).**

**A bientôt ? Des bises.**

**Aschen**


	5. Chapter 5 : Le Jour d'Après

**Bien le bonsoir. **

**J'ignore parfaitement la date d'aujourd'hui, mais il me semble que ca fait bien une dizaine de jours depuis le dernier chapitre. Donc, je vous envoie la suite. En espérant que ca vous plaira (ah ah ah ah ah), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Edit : j'ai oublié de vous dire ! Il est ici mentionné le nom d'un mec. Qui, bien entendu, n'existe pas. Il sort tout droit de mon imagination (et son horrible nom aussi d'ailleurs). Voilà !**

* * *

><p><span>AMORTENTIA<span>

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Le Jour d'Après<span>

* * *

><p>Le matin se leva sur sa silhouette solitaire. Les effets de l'aphrodisiaque, s'ils avaient laissé un peu de repos à Richard, s'étaient manifestés plusieurs fois encore. De moins en moins forts, cependant. Luke n'avait guère dormi durant les dernières heures de la nuit, trop occupé à prendre Richard une seconde fois, avant de le laisser lui infliger les derniers outrages à son tour. Le ciel pâlissait quand, enfin, le sommeil l'avait emporté après un orgasme dévastateur qui l'avait laissé le souffle coupé. Il avait emporté avec lui l'image d'un regard bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été et d'un sourire doux avant que les bras de Morphée ne l'étreignent. Il ouvrit un oeil paresseux mais néanmoins satisfait d'avoir pu grappiller quelques maigres heures de sommeil, et regarda tout autour de lui. La chambre n'était plus dans le bordel indéfinissable qu'il avait trouvé. Tout avait repris sa place et, si le lit pouvait encore témoigner de la nuit agitée que son actuel propriétaire avait passé, rien ne laissait envisager qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit de répréhensible dans cette pièce. Si ce n'était l'odeur âcre du sexe qui embaumait les draps et l'air surchauffé. Il s'étira, délassant ses muscles engourdis de sommeil, et se redressa en bâillant.<p>

Pas la plus petite trace de Richard. Luke jeta ses jambes hors du lit et agita les orteils pour savourer la douceur de la moquette avant de se lever et d'entourer sa taille d'un drap froissé, qu'il fit passer sur son épaule à la manière des toges des sénateurs de la Rome Antique. Pas de bruit dans la salle de bain, mais un bruit de chute suivi d'une bordée d'injures depuis le salon. Souriant, il traversa la chambre d'un bon pas pour rejoindre son amant. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'appuya contre le linteau de bois, croisant ses bras sur son torse musclé, pour le regarder évoluer dans la vaste salle dévastée par ses bons soins. Et par ceux de la psychopathe. Luke repoussa fermement la pensée de cette femme folle à lier, peu désireux de gâcher un aussi bon matin avec une tarée de cet acabit. Il avait mieux à penser. Comme aux fesses délicieuses de Richard qui, à genoux par terre, cherchait à attraper quelque chose sous un meuble et lui donnait sans le savoir une vue paradisiaque. Il sourit en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où, durant la nuit passée, il avait pu profiter de leur fermeté. Son esprit dériva allégrement, lui rappelant les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé à s'enfoncer en lui. Ses reins s'échauffèrent et il quitta son appui pour s'avancer silencieusement vers son amant, qui se relevait avec dépit. Arrivé dans son dos, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et mordilla savamment la gorge pâle, pressant son bas-ventre éveillé contre les reins de Richard, qui sursauta violemment. Son amant parvint à se soustraire à son étreinte et recula précipitamment. Il fallut à peu près la moitié de la distance totale du salon pour qu'il s'estime suffisamment loin de lui. Luke fronça les sourcils, l'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il fit un pas vers lui, et Richard recula d'autant. Luke se figea instantanément. Il le fuyait.

- "Richard," dit-il d'un ton plus pressant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Son amant essaya de dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Ses joues rougirent d'embarras et il baissa la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Luke en profita pour se rapprocher significativement. Il tendait la main vers lui pour effleurer ses cheveux quand Richard releva la tête, un air déterminé inscrit sur ses traits parfaits. Luke se stoppa dans son mouvement.

- "Recule."

L'ordre avait été lancé d'une voix calme et douce, mais ca restait un ordre. Et Luke recula. Il ne comprenait pas encore totalement ce qu'était cette effroyable sensation de froid qui s'insinuait dans sa poitrine et dans chacun de ses membres, mais il se mit à frissonner. Il comprit à l'instant même où Richard détourna les yeux avant de passer une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux noirs déjà bien ébouriffés. Un rire sec laboura la gorge de Luke.

- "On joue déjà la rupture, Richard ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le regard de son amant parlait pour lui. Oui, il voulait rompre. Déjà. Avant même qu'ils n'aient réellement été ensemble. C'en était risible, tellement ca faisait mal.

- "Pourquoi ?" parvint-il à demander sans que sa voix ne vacille.

Richard n'eut même pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. On l'avait drogué, et on avait abusé de lui. Parce que c'était ce qui c'était produit, réalisa Luke. La journalise psychopathe avait abusé de Richard. Et lui, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, ne valait pas mieux. Le mot "viol" s'imprima dans son esprit en lettres de feu, mais il peinait à appréhender l'idée. Il avait un souvenir trop précis des suppliques et des cris de Richard, de ses lèvres et de ses mains sur lui, de son regard ardent quand il le prenait, ou quand il l'avait lui-même pris. Non, ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux n'avait rien de commun avec un vulgaire viol. Il avait aimé, et il l'avait bien voulu.

- "Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire," murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial, la voix tremblante d'une rage à peine contenue devant tant de mauvaise foi. "Tu n'avais pas spécialement l'air contre, hier, quand tu me suppliais de te baiser..."

Richard pâlit considérablement en reculant alors que lui-même avançait dans sa direction. Luke accéléra et manœuvra habilement pour le piéger dans un coin. Sa seule échappatoire devait forcément passer par lui, et il ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper. Pas aussi vite, et pas aussi facilement. Jamais, même, s'il avait son mot à dire. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en possédant Richard était trop fort, et trop bon, pour qu'il accepte de le laisser se tirer sans broncher. Aussi préféra-t-il sourire froidement et secouer négativement la tête quand Richard lui ordonna de reculer. Il posa ses mains contre les murs, refermant sa prison de chair, et avança d'un pas encore pour annihiler le peu de distance qui restait entre lui et son cruel amant. Son nez effleura la ligne tendue de sa gorge et il ferma les yeux en sentant, sous sa bouche, les pulsation irrégulières du coeur affolé de Richard. Il sourit et lécha doucement une petite bande de peau, presque tendrement. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et tentèrent de le repousser, mais il préféra y voir une invitation.

Ses dents mordirent férocement cette peau trop pâle qui lui faisait tant envie et s'appliquèrent à la marquer profondément. Les mains se crispèrent et un gémissement lui parvint sans qu'il sache qui de lui ou de Richard l'avait poussé. Il glissa une jambe entre celles de son amant et pressa son bas-ventre durement éveillé contre son aine en ondulant inconsciemment, désireux de lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait envie de lui malgré ses paroles cruelles. Délaissant la gorge malmenée, releva la tête et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Richard, sa langue forçant difficilement la barrière de ses dents. Un nouveau gémissement emplit son esprit et son sang s'enflamma. Ses mains quittèrent le mur pour encadrer le visage de son amant, ses doigts crochetant les cheveux noirs impitoyablement alors qu'il profanait consciencieusement cette bouche chaude et accueillante. Il s'arracha aux lèvres de Richard, difficilement et juste le temps nécessaire pour lui murmurer qu'il avait envie de lui, avant de revenir l'embrasser profondément. Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux noirs et descendirent rapidement jusqu'à la ceinture de cuir qui retenait le pantalon de son amant sur ses hanches, cherchant à la déboucler aussi vite que ses doigts gourds le lui permettaient.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Il réalisa qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur en lui laissant autant d'espace pour se mouvoir quand un genou méchamment bien placé le frappa à l'entrejambe. Luke recula de plusieurs pas, courbé en deux, et finit par tomber au sol, ses mains partant immédiatement tâter ses parties génitales pour vérifier qu'elles étaient toujours bien présentes. Il releva des yeux brouillés de larmes de douleur et rencontra un regard glacial. Il essaya de parler, mais seul le nom de son amant parvint à franchir ses lèvres, et il ne reconnut même pas sa voix tant elle était aiguë. Plus encore que celle d'une femme en pleine crise d'hystérie. Richard le dépassa tranquillement, l'abandonnant à sa douleur, pour rejoindre la chambre, où il resta de longues minutes. Quand il en revint, il traînait son sac de voyage et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Luke, malgré la douleur encore bien présente, pour comprendre ce qui se tramait. Difficilement, il tenta de se relever mais son entrejambe ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.<p>

- "Tu... Tu vas où ?" demanda-t-il de cette voix trop aiguë, à genoux au sol.

- "Je ne crois pas que ca te concerne."

Luke parvint à se redresser, au prix d'un effort extrême, et rejoignit Richard pendant qu'il enfilait son manteau. Sa main se referma sur son bras et le tira jusqu'à lui.

- "On n'en a pas terminé."

- "Oh que si !"

- "Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Te laisser entre les mains de cette salope psychopathe ? Là oui, ca aurait un viol, un vrai !"

- "Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle..." siffla Richard en détournant les yeux.

Luke resta pantois une seconde, le temps de s'imprégner de ces paroles venimeuses.

- "Je... Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ca. Deux fois, je l'ai..." commença-t-il en bafouillant.

- "En effet, pour mieux profiter de la situation toi-même !"

Luke tressaillit au regard assassin chargé de mépris qui se posa sur lui et, choqué, lui lâcha le bras en reculant. Non, ca ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

- "Je... Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ca..." répéta-t-il d'une voix atone. "Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? T'enfermer dans ta chambre et aller me coucher l'esprit tranquille ? Pour que tu te fasses du mal en essayant de sortir ?"

- "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que..."

- "Ca se serait passé comme ca, Richard !" cria-t-il en le prenant par les épaules pour le secouer. "Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel tu étais ! Ce truc était si fort qu'il ne t'a pas lâché une seule fois de toute la nuit !"

- "Et alors ? Ca te donnait le droit de me faire ca ?" s'écria son amant en le repoussant.

- "Je ne suis pas fait de bois, figure toi !" explosa-t-il soudainement.

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux pour éviter de frapper le visage fermé de Richard. Cette conversation n'avait pas le moindre sens, ils ne faisaient que s'énerver. Mais il ne parvenait plus à brider la colère qui rugissait dans son ventre devant tant d'injustice.

- "C'est de ta faute," siffla-t-il difficilement. "C'est toi qui..."

Il se stoppa avant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter et inspira prondément, deux fois, le temps de calmer le tremblements de ses mains toujours crispées dans ses cheveux.

- "Personne n'aurait pu résister, mon cher," finit-il par dire en s'essayant au sarcasme. "C'est difficile de dire non à un mec qui te supplie de le baiser comme tu l'as fait hier..."

Les yeux de Richard s'étrécirent au point d'être réduits à deux fentes d'un bleu électrique chargées de haine. Une grimace de mépris tordit sa bouche et Luke eut soudain les envies impérieuses et contradictoires de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et de le traîner dans la chambre pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages jusqu'à le tuer de plaisir. Il fit un pas vers lui sans savoir à laquelle de ses pulsions il allait céder. Il leva la main, pour le frapper ou pour caresser son visage.

- "Ne me touche pas," cracha Richard en détachant chaque mot, le visage baissé.

La main de Luke retomba immédiatement. Il restèrent face à face quelques instants sans plus savoir quoi dire. Richard lui en voulait, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche et, s'il pouvait voir où il avait péché, il peinait à se considérer comme responsable de tout. Richard n'était pas blanc comme neige, il avait sa part de responsabilité lui aussi, même s'il refusait de le voir. Luke releva la tête pour le voir enrouler une écharpe autour de son cou.

- "Richard..." dit-il tout bas en lui prenant la main au vol pour l'attirer à lui.

Son amant le fusilla du regard mais il préféra passer outre et profita de le voir ouvrir la bouche, sûrement dans le but de l'envoyer se faire voir, pour l'embrasser profondément.

- "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. "Je suis vraiment désolé que ca se soit passé comme ça. Mais ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît... Tu ne peux pas nier que tu en as autant envie que moi..."

Pour appuyer ses dires, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Richard et le pressa contre lui en souriant en sentant son désir s'éveiller en même temps que le sien. Sa main libre se perdit dans les cheveux noirs et il l'embrassa encore, souriant un peu plus contre ses lèvres quand il lui rendit son baiser. Non, il ne pouvait pas nier, plus maintenant. Il avança d'un pas, le forçant à reculer, pour le plaquer doucement contre la table, murmurant son nom avec une envie non dissimulée entre chaque baiser. Mais Richard le repoussa. Encore.

- "Putain, POURQUOI ? J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, il te faut quoi ? Que je te supplie ?" hurla-t-il en perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs. "Je n'aurais pas dû profiter de toi comme ca, d'accord, mais ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas allumé non plus !"

- "Je sais..."

La colère de Luke s'éteignit aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était ravivée. Il resta figé sur place, les yeux ronds, à regarder Richard comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

- "Que... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

Richard ne dit plus rien et se contenta de passer la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus sur sa tête. Il la positionna correctement sur son épaule et, le visage toujours baissé, s'enfuit hors de la chambre. Luke prit deux secondes pour réagir. Deux secondes de trop. Sa main se referma sur le vide et Richard courut aussi vite que possible loin de lui. Jurant à mi-voix, Luke se précipita à sa suite pour le voir, depuis l'angle du couloir, s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur. Il n'eut que le temps de passer un bras dans l'habitacle et les portes d'acier se refermèrent sur lui, manquant de le lui briser avant de se rouvrir. Essoufflé, il posa les mains sur le chambranle de métal pour en bloquer la fermeture.

- "Tu as sérieusement cru..." commença-t-il en soufflant, "que j'allais te laisser... t'enfuir comme ça ?"

- "Oui."

Luke secoua la tête et se redressa une fois que sa respiration eut repris un rythme normal.

- "Pourquoi ?" redemanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra calme. "Tu ne peux pas nier que c'était simplement génial, malgré cette putain de drogue. On a vécu côtes à côtes pendant un an et on s'entend bien, pour ne rien gâcher. Alors POURQUOI ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison, et je te laisserai tranquille."

Son amant ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder d'un air indéchiffrable. Il leva la main et la passa doucement dans les cheveux noirs, persuadé d'avoir gagné. Le regard bleu de Richard se ficha dans le sien tandis qu'il effleurait une nouvelle fois la touche 0 sur le panneau tactile de l'ascenseur.

- "Il s'appelle Jeremy Cross, et nous sommes ensemble depuis cinq ans."

Luke eut la sensation qu'une lame s'enfonçait vicieusement entre ses côtes pour transpercer son coeur. Sa main glissa des cheveux noirs alors que Richard reculait d'un pas, la tristesse et la culpabilité se disputant la première place sur son visage. Luke resta immobile.

Les portes de métal se refermèrent sur lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Haïssez moi. Je vous en donne l'autorisation. <strong>

**Ca vous rassure si je vous dis que c'est très loin d'être fini ? Aller, revenez, vous allez voir, la suite sera mieux.**

**A bientôt, peut-être ? Je vous embrasse,**

**Aschen**


	6. Chapter 6 : Heathrow

**A que coucou ! Ca ne fait qu'une semaine depuis le précédent chapitre mais DEVINEZ QUOI ? J'ai enfin terminé cette fiction ! CHAMPAAAAAGNE ! Alors du coup je posterai toutes les semaines. C'est promis.**

**Pour fêter l'événement, c'est double-dose aujourd'hui. En fait, pour vous dire la vérité, j'aurais bien voulu couper ce chapitre en deux, mais c'était un peu ridicule : un chapitre plat et l'autre tumultueux. Alors bon, j'envoie tout d'un coup. Ca vous fera de la lecture !**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**PS : Jeremy Cross est toujours à moi, bien que sa seule existence me foute en boule, et je tiens évidemment à préciser que, quoi qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, ca ne reflète en rien la réalité. Je ne SAIS PAS si Richard Armitage a quelqu'un dans sa vie mais, si c'est le cas, je prie de toute mon âme pour ce quelqu'un n'ait rien de commun avec Jeremy Cross.**

**PS2 : Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance a le moindre problème concernant les violences conjugales (voilà, vous êtes au courant), je lui demanderais de fermer cette page. De mon point de vue, j'ai vu et lu pire, mais je sais que tout le monde n'a pas mon degré de tolérance à la violence. Aussi, mieux vaut partir. Maintenant.**

* * *

><p><span>AMORTENTIA<span>

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Heathrow<span>

* * *

><p>Le brouhaha de Heathrow lui faisait plaisir. Il avait passé les deux derniers mois, depuis la Première Parisienne du troisième volet du Hobbit, à visiter sa famille dispercée de-ci de-là en Angleterre. Si les revoir lui avait fait du bien et lui avait permis de se ressourcer, il avait maintenant hâte de retourner chez lui à Los Angeles et de reprendre le cours de sa vie ordinaire. En attendant qu'un nouveau job aussi doré que celui que lui avait offert Peter Jackson lui tombe dessus. On pouvait toujours rêver, non ? Le calme et l'harmonie de l'Angleterre lui avait permis de se recentrer sur lui-même mais maintenant, il avait besoin d'action et de bruit. Heathrow, pour ce second cas, semblait un cadeau tombé du ciel.<p>

Luke vérifia l'heure sur sa montre et, jugeant qu'il avait encore largement assez de temps, rangea ses billets dans sa sacoche avant de se trouver un café quelconque pour passer le temps devant un bon thé bien chaud. Il en dénicha rapidement un parmi la multitude qui se proposait à lui et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards indiscrets qui pouvaient éventuellement le reconnaître. Il fourra son sac de voyage sous sa chaise et ramassa un journal abandonné sur une table voisine. Il en était à la deuxième page quand la serveuse vint le trouver pour lui demander sa consommation. Et à la quatrième lorsqu'elle revint la lui apporter. Evidemment, le thé était brûlant, et il s'incinéra la langue quand il tenta de le boire. Il reposa sa tasse dans sa soucoupe et décida sagement de finir son journal avant de boire le breuvage odorant. Mais, après deux pages supplémentaires de lecture, il se trouva lassé de lire les nouvelles et lança le papier sur la table où il l'avait trouvé. Il ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit sa tablette, sur laquelle il pianota afin de rejoindre twitter et voir ce qu'il s'y disait. Ne notant rien d'important, il éteignit l'application et se mit à jouer à Angry Birds, sans trop de motivation. L'ennui le gagna rapidement, mais son thé n'était pas encore buvable. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur la surface vitrée de la table alors que son regard gris se perdait par-delà la foule de visages qui se pressaient dans l'immense aéroport. Ses pensées, bientôt, vagabondèrent.

Il avait plutôt mal vécu la fuite de Richard. Il l'avait laissé partir, bien sûr. Il avait tout de même encore assez de moralité et de respect, tant pour lui-même que pour Richard, pour ne pas avoir envie de s'insérer dans son couple. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à culpabiliser. Il n'était responsable de rien, lui. Il ignorait parfaitement que son amant d'une nuit était déjà en main, et depuis tant de temps, comme la majorité du monde vu le secret que cultivait Richard quant à sa vie privée. Non, il estimait ne pas avoir à culpabiliser. Dans leur petite histoire, c'était Richard le connard. Pas lui. C'était Richard qui s'était tapée la journaliste psychopathe avant de le laisser le baiser toute la nuit durant. Et ce, malgré son mec, et malgré les années qu'il avait passé avec lui. Peut-être même que ce genre de situation n'était pas inhabituelle. Peut-être qu'il avait l'habitude de tromper ce Jeremy, et lui n'aurait alors été "qu'un parmi tant d'autres". C'était une possibilité non négligeable, même si elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Alors non, il ne culpabilisait pas. En revanche, il lui en voulait beaucoup, et ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ce goût amer qui emplissait sa bouche à chaque fois que ses pensées volaient vers Richard - ce qui leur arrivait trop souvent à son goût. Les deux derniers mois ne lui avaient pas permis d'oublier la Première et la nuit qui l'avait suivie, ni d'effacer de sa mémoire le plaisir sans bornes qu'il avait pris entre les bras de son amant. Ni d'annihiler son envie de lui.

Ils avaient cependant distillé dans son coeur un désir de vengeance qu'il ignorait pouvoir ressentir un jour.

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée de thé chaude et bienfaisante. Ce n'était pas du thé au jasmin, peut-être, mais le thé vert lui faisait toujours autant de bien. Il avait bu déjà la moitié du breuvage quand la porte du café s'ouvrit. Machinalement, il leva les yeux du vide qu'il fixait vaguement pour observer rapidement le nouvel arrivant. Les nouveaux arrivants. Deux hommes. Son coeur cessa de battre.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Richard enleva ses lunettes de soleil, bien utiles par le soleil radieux qui régnait au dehors malgré le froid de Février, et tourna immédiatement les yeux vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait, un sourire étirant déjà ses lèvres. Luke eut l'impression que son coeur arrêté se fissurait dans sa poitrine. Il vola en éclats quand l'inconnu passa une main tendre dans les cheveux noirs de son amant - le sien, foutre Dieu ! - avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Richard lui frappa l'épaule en lui marmonnant quelque chose qui fit rire l'inconnu avant de s'en aller s'asseoir à une table. Son homme, puisqu'il lui semblait clair qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux Jeremy avec qui il vivait depuis cinq putains d'années, rejoignit le comptoir d'un pas rapide, un sourire éclatant ornant son visage, pour commander deux cafés - alors que Richard préfère le thé, connard. Même lui le savait. <em>Tout le monde le savait<em>. Ce mec partageait-il sa vie depuis cinq ans ? Vraiment ? Alors qu'il le connaissait si mal ? C'était presque ridicule... L'inconnu se faufila entre les gens et les tables pour rejoindre Richard et déposa devant lui un gobelet de café fumant.

- "Tu sais bien que je préfère le thé..." soupira l'anglais aux yeux bleus d'un ton las.

- "Oui, mais le café c'est mieux."

_Oui, mais le café c'est mieux, gna gna gna... abruti_. Si Luke avait encore tenu le journal dans ses mains, il serait réduit en miettes. Mais il n'avait que sa tasse de thé. Et c'était plus dur à déchirer, fatalement. Richard soupira et secoua la tête, abandonnant sans même combattre un débat qui semblait s'être déjà répété mille fois. Luke pianota sèchement sur sa table alors qu'ils discutaient de choses et d'autres en buvant leur café, son ancien collègue faisant la grimace à chaque gorgée. Ce n'était pas tant de le voir se forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas - ici, boire ce foutu café - qui lui retournait l'estomac au point d'avoir envie de vomir. C'était les espèces de petits attouchements que l'autre con se permettait qui le mettait dans cet état nauséeux. Entremêler leurs doigts, serrer sa main, caresser son bras, embrasser ses lèvres, décoiffer ses cheveux en y glissant ses doigts, enlever la crème du café qui maquillait de blanc sa bouche fine avant de sucer tranquillement son pouce. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde des bisounours, enfermés dans leur petite bulle de bonheur toute rose. Luke avait l'envie pressante de la faire éclater.

Alors, tranquillement, il passa la bandoulière de sa sacoche par-dessus sa tête pour la positionner correctement sur son épaule, ramassa son sac de voyage et jeta un billet de 20£ sur la table avant de se diriger l'air de rien vers la sortie, contournant la salle pour arriver dans le dos de Richard. Son ancien collègue sortit son portable au moment où une serveuse passait près de lui. Luke, voyant une occasion, fit un mouvement pour éviter la jeune femme pressée et, se faisant, bouscula _malencontreusement_ Richard, qui lâcha le portable. D'un mouvement rapide, faisant montre de réflexes forgés par l'expérience, Luke le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol - ce qui aurait été fatal pour le large écran tactile de l'IPhone, connu pour leur fragilité. Il peignit un air désolé sur son visage avant de se retourner pour rendre son portable à Richard. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il était sincèrement surpris de le trouver là.

- "Richard ?" demanda-t-il. "Mince alors, c'est dingue ca !"

Le visage déjà naturellement pâle de son amant d'une nuit blémit un peu plus alors que ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillaient sous le coup du choc. Luke prit bien soin de ne pas adresser le moindre regard à ce Jeremy, comme s'il n'avait même pas noté sa présence. Il était simplement trop obnubilé par Richard pour s'apercevoir que la Terre continuait de tourner. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, du reste.

- "Salut," finit par souffler son "ami" en détournant les yeux. "Jeremy, c'est..."

- "Luke Evans."

Le ton glacial lui fit enfin tourner les yeux vers l'autre homme, et il le détailla de haut en bas sans manifester la moindre émotion. Un pull en cachemire, une chemise, un jeans, un trench et des chaussures de ville en cuir, le tout devant être absolument hors de prix et, bien entendu, signé par quelques créateurs du genre de Hugo Boss, ou quelque chose comme ca. Des cheveux bruns et quelques fils d'acier pour les éclaircir. Rasé de près. Un visage classique de dieu grec, et des lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez un peu trop long. Sa bouche, qu'il avait vu souriante, était maintenant plissée dans une moue de colère rentrée. Et ses yeux vairons, un bleu et l'autre vert, étaient fixés sur lui, une lueur mauvaise illuminant les iris claires. Jeremy se leva, et Luke fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il le dominait, au moins en taille. Plein de morgue, et n'aimant pas du tout la manière dont ce parfait inconnu lui parlait ou le regardait, il détourna les yeux et peignit une grimace méprisante sur son visage pour ne se concentrer plus que sur Richard, dont les yeux voyageaient, apeurés, de son homme officiel à son amant d'une nuit. Il les avait tous mis dans une situation pour le moins délicate. Mission accomplie. Il tenta un sourire doux.

- "Alors, tu vas te promener à Londres ou..."

- "Richard, on s'en va."

Les petits cheveux, à la base de sa nuque, se hérissèrent en même temps que les poils de ses bras alors que l'envie de fracasser le nez de cet arrogant personnage balayait Luke. Néanmoins, devant l'air aussi déçu que triste de son ancien collègue, il choisit de faire profil bas et de céder. Pour le moment.

- "Non, c'est bon," intervint-il alors que Richard fourrait son portable dans sa poche en saisissant sa veste de cuir. "Finis ton café, tu veux ? J'allais partir, de toute façon."

Il lui offrit un nouveau sourire et s'éloigna de deux pas avant de se rappeler pourquoi il les avait accosté. Non pas pour renouer quelques liens légèrement distendus ou pour prendre des nouvelles. Mais bien pour se venger d'exposer devant lui leur parfait petit bonheur conjugal. Alors, résolu, il se retourna d'un bloc et revint vers les deux hommes, interrompant ce cher Jeremy au beau milieu d'une diatribe enflammée qui, il en aurait mis ses mains et sa tête à couper, le concernait. Il passa près de lui sans même le voir et s'arrêta près de Richard, qui le regardait sans rien comprendre.

- "Que impoli je fais," dit-il en riant de sa propre erreur, allant jusqu'à se frapper le front d'un geste désinvolte. "J'allais partir sans même te dire au revoir !"

Les yeux de Richard s'écarquillèrent, voyant le coup venir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Luke fit ce qui lui faisait envie depuis deux mois, et plus encore depuis que ce monstre de cruauté était entré dans ce café avec l'autre gros con, et plongea une main dans ses cheveux, savourant la douceur des mèches noires qui avaient bien poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était permis un tel geste. Il tira légèrement sa tête en arrière et fondit sur ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser brûlant de désir difficilement contenu. Il n'entendit même pas le hoquet rageur de Jeremy qui, malgré tout, était trop stupéfait pour agir. Il ne perçut que le faible gémissement de plaisir qu'émit Richard lorsque sa langue força la barrière de ses dents pour effleurer la sienne d'une caresse érotique. Un rire de victoire naquit dans son esprit quand il sentit son amant d'une nuit réagir, rien qu'un peu, et lui rendre son baiser. Mais il s'arracha aux lèvres tentatrices, essoufflé par la brusque vague de désir qui l'avait ébranlé en l'embrassant de la sorte, et fit un pas en arrière. Il agita la main en un dernier salut, un sourire à la fois béat et revanchard étirant ses lèvres, et s'en fut.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Il hésitait entre rire ou se taper la tête contre le mur carrelé des toilettes, où il s'était enfermé le temps de reprendre la complète maîtrise de son esprit et de son corps. Ses mains ne cessaient pas de trembler et ses épaules étaient secouées d'un rire sec et nerveux qui faisait néanmoins l'effort d'être silencieux. Après ca, si Richard acceptait le revoir, ca tiendrait du miracle. Si l'autre n'était pas au courant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, c'était désormais chose faite. Richard allait bien devoir lui en parler. Sûrement, l'autre con n'apprécierait pas de savoir que son homme s'était tapé une journaliste inconnue avant d'écarter les jambes pour lui toute une nuit durant. Ca allait les mener droit à la rupture. Un ricanement grinçant passa ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle laborieux. Richard allait savoir ce que ca faisait de se faire poignarder dans le dos aussi cruellement. Et il ne pourrait blamer personne d'autre que lui-même. Il était fautif après tout, et pas du genre à rejeter réellement la faute sur des tiers, même si lui avait une grande part de responsabilité.<p>

Luke passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les secoua vivement pour se réveiller un peu avant de se lever. Il posait la main sur la poignée de sa cabine pour s'en aller quand la porte des toilettes claqua violement contre le mur. Il se figea en entendant un corps heurter la ligne de vasques, juste avant qu'un "clic" caractéristique n'annonce le verrouillage de la grande porte. Il eut envie de rire. Il était enfermé dans les toilettes. Mieux valait s'annoncer, histoire d'être libéré avant que la dispute - parce qu'il y allait y avoir une dispute, il le pressentait - n'éclate entre les deux protagonistes qui venaient d'entrer aussi brutalement.

- "Jeremy..."

Merde. C'était la voix de Richard. Machine arrière, toute.

- "Ferme-la."

Pris d'une inspiration, Luke se jucha sur la cuvette des toilettes, attendant que Jeremy regarde sous les portes pour vérifier l'absence d'un tiers trop curieux. Il ne redescendit que lorsqu'il fut certain que l'autre con s'éloignait de lui et, profitant d'être dans une des cabines les plus reculées, entrebâilla très légèrement la porte pour avoir une bonne vue de ce qui allait se produire. De là où il était, il ne voyait que Richard, debout au milieu de la pièce, plus pâle encore que quelques minutes auparavant. Pas de trace de Jeremy si ce n'était l'écho de ses pas sur le carrelage. Il pouvait voir les mains de Richard, qu'il tenait bien serrées dans le creux de ses reins, trembler perceptiblement. Luke fronça les sourcils.

- "Vous aviez prévu de vous retrouver ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

La voix de Jeremy était encore plus glaciale que lorsqu'il s'était adressé à lui, ce qui lui semblait pourtant difficile alors. Fronçant encore un peu plus les sourcils, Luke se pencha en avant pour mieux entendre et essayer de mieux voir sans se faire trop repérer. Un rire sans joie emplit la salle, ricochant sinistrement sur les mur carrelé de blanc.

- "Je te jure que non... J'ai été aussi surpris que toi de le voir là... C'était un..."

- "Si tu dis le mot "hasard" je te jure, moi, que je te cogne."

La voix de Richard s'éteignit et il recula d'un pas. Jeremy reprit sa marche rythmique, et seul le bruit de ses pas fut bientôt audible. Une minute, ou deux, ou des dizaines, s'écoulèrent dans le silence glacé, avant que Richard n'ose faire un pas vers son compagnon en levant les mains devant lui, dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement. Il murmura quelque chose que Luke n'entendit pas, mais qui fit réagir Jeremy plutôt violemment.

- "Je ne te crois pas !" hurla-t-il. "Avoue le et sois honnête, pour une fois, que vous aviez prévu de vous retrouver ici, ce sale petit enculé et toi !"

Richard recula et, ses mains tremblantes toujours levées devant lui, comme une protection dérisoire, secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Jeremy redevint soudain très calme, sa crise de rage semblant s'être envolée aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé, et il apparut enfin à la vue de Luke. Il leva la main et caressa le visage de Richard avant de la plonger dans les cheveux noirs tandis que son autre bras s'enroulait autour de la taille fine de son compagnon, l'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte tendre. Le tremblement qui agitait encore sporadiquement les mains de Richard gagna le reste de son corps.

- "Ca fait combien de temps que ca dure ?" demanda Jeremy d'une voix extrêmement douce. "Toi et lui. Dis moi, je te promets que je ne me metterai pas en colère."

Richard murmura quelques mots sans que Luke ne les comprenne, mais il saisit néanmoins qu'il essayait de répondre au mieux et sans trop bafouiller.

- "Une nuit, c'est tout ?" dit Jeremy d'une voix encore trop douce. "Tu me le jures ?"

- "Oui, c'est promis, c'est vrai, juste une nuit, c'est promis..."

La main perdue dans les cheveux noirs glissa lentement sur la nuque, puis le dos rigide de Richard pour s'arrêter dans le creux de ses reins avant de remonter, tout aussi lentement.

- "Alors pourquoi était-il là aujourd'hui ?"

- "Mais je ne sais pas... Il doit rentrer chez lui, je présume..."

Jeremy sourit, et Luke sentit le doigt glacé de la peur courir le long de son échine, aussi lentement que la main qui caressait le dos de Richard.

- "Je ne te crois pas, mon amour..."

Le murmure transperça le silence de la salle. Figé dans sa cachette, Luke ne parvenait plus à détacher son attention de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que les choses dérapèrent, autant pour lui que pour eux. A partir de cet instant, ses jambes refusèrent simplement de lui obéir, tout comme ses yeux ne purent se détourner. Jeremy se détacha de Richard, le couvant d'un regard aussi haineux que méprisant, et cela remua quelque chose dans la poitrine de Luke. Une grimace de rage tordit le beau visage qui lui faisait face et Richard recula d'un pas chaque fois que Jeremy avancait.

- "Je pose la question une dernière fois : ca fait combien de temps que ca dure ?"

- "Je te jure..."

- "JE NE TE CROIS PAS !"

Le souffle de Luke se coinça dans sa gorge quand Jeremy leva la main pour frapper Richard. Son amant recula sous l'impact et heurta la ligne de vasque. Mais il ne semblait pas choqué.

- "Ca fait combien de temps que tu couches avec cet enculé ?"

- "Jeremy..."

- "REPONDS PUTAIN !"

Il gifla Richard une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Il s'éloigna de lui et se mit à marcher de long en large, les mains crispées dans ses courts cheveux bruns, la fureur déformant ses traits. Richard resta sagement immobile dans un coin, le mur le dissimulant à la vue de Luke, mais il pouvait quand même voir son reflet dans l'immense miroir qui surplombait les vasques. Il pouvait voir ses joues rougies des coups reçus, ses yeux bleus baissés et brillants, ses dents mordant sa lèvre, les tremblements qui agitaient sa longue silhouette.

- "Depuis que tu es parti en Nouvelle-Zélande, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as rencontré là-bas, et tu t'es dis que ce que j'ignorais ne pouvait pas te faire de tort. C'est ca ? C'EST CA ?"

Richard secoua la tête, le visage baissé, mais fut incapable de répondre. Jeremy revint vers lui et plongea une main dans les mèches noires pour le forcer à relever la tête. Il vrilla ses yeux haineux dans les siens, et un gémissement apeuré donna à Luke envie de vomir. Il voulut reculer et s'arracher à cette vision mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas.

- "Ca t'a plu ? Te faire baiser par Luke Evans, ca t'a plu ?"

- "Non..."

- "MENTEUR !"

Jeremy leva la main une quatrième fois, et la referma avant de l'abattre sur Richard. Le coup de poing l'envoya contre le mur. Il leva les bras pour protéger son visage des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, rencogné dans le coin formé par le mur et la ligne droite des meubles blancs où scintillaient les vasques de céramique. Jeremy baissa enfin la main, le souffle court, ses yeux vairons irradiant encore de fureur. Une nouvelle nausée tordit l'estomac de Luke alors que Jeremy s'agenouillait devant Richard. Il écarta les bras dressés devant le visage meurtri de son compagnon et les plaqua méchamment contre le bois des meubles. Richard détourna la tête en se mordant encore la lèvre. Jeremy lui écarta les jambes du genou et se glissa entre elles pour lui faire face. Le sourire mauvais qui ornait son visage lui donnait, joint à ses yeux pleins de haine, un air de démon.

- "Tu n'es", murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Richard, "qu'une sale petite pute. Tu devrais me remercier à genoux de t'avoir gardé malgré tout... Au lieu de quoi, tu profites de ma gentillesse pour courir te faire baiser par ton amant... Evans ou un autre, pour ce que j'en sais. Tu écartes peut-être les jambes pour n'importe qui, tant qu'on te le demande gentiment. Ce serait bien ton genre. Pardon, mais j'ai du mal à avaler ça..."

Richard gémit encore, maintenant terrifié, alors que Jeremy lui décochait un revers qui envoya sa tête heurter durement le meuble contre lequel il était adossé. Luke porte une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir et dévoiler, ainsi, sa présence.

- "Je répète une dernière fois... Ca t'a plu ? Réponds."

- "OUI ! PLUS QUE LES CINQ ANS PASSES DANS TON LIT ! CA TE CONVIENT, COMME REPONSE ?"

Une vague de peur balaya Luke à l'entente du cri de Richard, parce qu'il se doutait qu'il allait payer sévèrement cette rébellion, mais paradoxalement, un souffle de pur bonheur l'enveloppa. "_Plus que les cinq ans passés dans ton lit_"... Ce fut le silence total de la salle, seulement ponctué du souffle erratique de Richard, qui l'alerta sur le danger à venir. Il se concentra sur le long miroir, attendant la suite avec angoisse. Jeremy, d'un calme olympien, sourit avec douceur, comme satisfait de la franchise de son compagnon.

- "Tu vois, ce n'est pas dur de dire la vérité, rien qu'une fois..."

Il caressa le visage abîmé de Richard et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres, doucement. Luke vit les yeux de son amant s'écarquiller de terreur.

- "Je pense", commença Jeremy en murmurant contre ses lèvres, "que tu mérites une punition pour ce que tu viens de dire..."

Richard essaya de s'écarter de lui, mais les mains de son compagnon le maintinrent fermement contre le meuble, l'empêchant de bouger, alors que sa bouche descendait sur sa gorge. La peur qui imprégnait les traits de Richard était purement abjecte.

- "Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi", continua Jeremy en mordillant tendrement la peau pâle de sa nuque, "je te ferais regretter ces paroles dès maintenant, mais... Le lieu ne me semble pas très approprié pour ce que j'ai en tête... Alors je crois qu'on va attendre d'être à la maison."

Les tremblements de Richard s'accentuèrent alors que Jeremy l'embrassait à pleine bouche, sans aucune douceur et pas la moindre tendresse. Dans un sursaut de courage, son compagnon terrifié s'arracha à son baiser et le repoussa brutalement. Avec un cri de rage, Jeremy le gifla encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que Richard le supplie d'arrêter, la voix pleine de sanglots. Il continua encore, sans se soucier des suppliques désespérées de son compagnon, étanchant sa fureur. A bout de souffle, il baissa la main et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale alors que Richard pleurait devant lui. Il se leva et recula de trois pas, le dégoût inscrit sur ses traits, puis se détourna pour rejoindre la sortie. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit de quelques centimètres.

- "Tu as cinq minutes pour me rejoindre à la porte d'embarquement. Ne traîne pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'attendre. Compris ?"

Luke vit Richard hocher la tête, sans rien dire. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jeremy.

- "J'espère sincèrement que tu as bien profité de Luke Evans, parce que je peux te jurer que tu regretteras amérement d'avoir un jour croisé sa route si jamais tu lui parles encore, ou même si tu reposes seulement les yeux sur lui. Compris ?"

Richard hocha encore une fois la tête, toujours sans mot dire. Le sourire de Jeremy se fit plus doux alors que ses yeux se teintaient de tendresse.

- "Je t'aime", dit-il tout bas.

Il s'en fut, abandonnant Richard derrière lui.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Le premier réflexe de Luke fut de le rejoindre. Mais ses jambes refusant de bouger, il ne put faire le plus petit mouvement pour exécuter les ordres hurlés par son cerveau. Marcher vers lui, s'agenouiller, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le sortir d'ici et l'éloigner de ce malade. Toutes les sonnettes d'alarme que son esprit avaient pu mettre en place tout au long de sa vie fonctionnaient à plein régime mais ses jambes refusaient, tout simplement, de bouger. Sa conscience se lamentait de la situation en se flagellant, persuadée d'être l'unique responsable des tourments de Richard. Puis une partie de lui, plus mesquine et fourbe, se mit à susurrer à son oreille que tout était plutôt de la faute de Richard. Aussi bien la fureur de Jeremy que son propre refus, même inconscient, d'aller l'aider. Après tout... Qui ne réagirait pas de manière violente après ce qui s'était passé ? Visiblement, à ce qu'il lui semblait, Richard avait tout raconté à son homme de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et Jeremy, vu le comportement qui avait été le sien avant que lui ne fasse éclater leur petite bulle de bonheur, lui avait pardonné ses errements. Sûrement, il n'aurait pas réagi aussi brutalement si Richard n'avait pas répondu au baiser provoquant qu'il lui avait donné au café. S'il s'était contenté de le repousser, voir même de lui en coller une, Jeremy aurait été satisfait. Rien d'autre ne serait arrivé.<p>

Mais Richard lui avait rendu son baiser, sur une impulsion qui lui avait coûté très cher. N'importe qui, en voyant son homme agir d'une telle manière, sans respect ni pudeur, aurait grillé un fusible. Et beaucoup d'hommes se seraient laissés emporter par leur colère au point de lever la main sur leur compagnon. Et puis, ajouta la voix mesquine de son esprit, il l'avait bien mérité. Une petite raclée, ce n'était rien comparé à son coeur brisé, et à celui de Jeremy. A trop jouer avec les sentiments des autres, on finit par se prendre le boomerang en pleine tête, pour reprendre une expression de sa bien-aimée maman.

Non, vraiment, c'était bien fait pour lui.

Luke ouvrit la porte et sortit enfin de sa cachette sans que Richard ne réagisse. Les bras croisés sur ses genoux pliés et sa tête enfouies entre ses mains, il restait parfaitement immobile. Pas le moindre frémissement n'agitait son corps. On aurait presque pu le croire mort s'il n'essayait pas de calmer ses pleurs et ses sanglots en reniflant de temps en temps. Aussitôt, la petite voix mesquine fut violemment écartée, soufflée par la culpabilité écrasante de sa conscience. Enfin, ses jambes se mirent en marche et, tandis que sa conscience et sa méchanceté se battaient comme des sauvages pour dominer son esprit, il rejoignit Richard, toujours prostré, et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, et s'était rarement senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie. Lentement, presque timidement, il leva la main et la posa, tout doucement, sur la tête de Richard pour caresser ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il vit chacun de ses muscles se tendre subitement.

- "Hey..." murmura-t-il d'un ton aussi apaisant que possible.

Richard releva la tête, juste assez pour que seuls ses yeux soient visibles.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, faible et angoissée. "Tu es là depuis quand ?"

- "Depuis le début... Je m'étais planqué là pour... bref."

- "Va-t'en."

Richard replongea sa tête dans ses bras, se désintéressant de lui pour se focaliser sur son malheur. L'agacement titilla Luke, qui pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Il se rappela à l'ordre, retenant des paroles peut-être un peu trop sèches, et décida de passer outre la réaction de Richard. Il pouvait comprendre, après tout. Il venait juste de lui avouer qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène. A son humiliation. Il n'aurait lui-même pas réagi autrement.

- "Tu es blessé ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse sans savoir pourquoi.

- "Va t'en..."

- "Richard..." souffla-t-il en essayant d'écarter ses bras repliés.

- "CASSE TOI !"

Les mains de Richard se posèrent sur ses épaules et, d'une forte pression, le repoussèrent brutalement. Surpris et déséquilibré dans ses appuis, Luke tomba sur les fesses et glissa sur deux bons mètres. Les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, il regarda un éclair de culpabilité traverser les yeux bleus avant que la honte ne balaye toute autre émotion. Les dommages n'étaient pas si graves que ça. Jeremy avait pris soin de ne donner que des gifles, hormis un seul coup de poing, dont les ravages étaient cependant visibles bien que moindres. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, à la commissure, mais ne saignait déjà plus. Ses joues étaient rougies des claques bien senties qu'il avait reçu, et des brûlures y tracaient des sillons pâles en suivant le chemin de ses larmes acides. De l'eau froide et quelques minutes de calme seraient suffisantes pour qu'il reprenne contenance et que s'effacent les traces physiques de son humiliation. Non, seul son ego avait vraiment souffert de cet épisode. Richard était plutôt quelqu'un de gentil, et d'effacé. Sa timidité naturelle et son humilité le rendaient adorable, et ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fier. Néanmoins, personne ne supportait de se faire battre ainsi par son compagnon sans que son ego, aussi faible soit-il, n'en soit mortellement blessé. Lui-même n'accepterait jamais que quiconque lève la main sur lui. Néanmoins, Richard encaissait et ne disait rien. Il se contentait de pleurer quelques instants sur son sort avant de tourner la page et de repartir. En temps normal. Mais là, il y avait eu un témoin.

- "Ca fait combien de temps que ca dure ?" demanda-t-il en reprenant inconsciemment les mots employés par Jeremy plus tôt.

- "Ca ne te regarde pas", dit Richard d'une voix glacée, le visage baissé.

- "Ca a commencé à me regarder à l'instant où je l'ai vu te frapper."

Richard déglutit difficilement, et Luke devina qu'il retenait un sanglot. Toute son irritation s'évapora comme neige au soleil devant ce spectacle aussi désolant que charmant. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, désormais : le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Jeremy. Il revint vers lui en glissant sur ses genoux et, sans lui demander son avis, le serra contre lui avec force. Richard, trop surpris, resta amorphe quelques secondes avant de se débattre. Riant doucement, Luke accepta de le laisser respirer, mais ne s'éloigna pas plus. Les yeux bleus levés vers lui scintillaient encore des quelques larmes qui refusaient de couler sur ses joues, les rendant plus clairs encore qu'ils ne l'étaient naturellement. Luke le trouva adorable, avec ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants et son air penaud. Par le Christ, ce n'était pas normal d'être aussi ridiculement mignon à _quarante ans passés_. La seule chose qui le perturbait, c'était le pli maussade et triste de sa bouche. Réunissant toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait encore ressentir à son égard malgré les différents coups de fourbes qu'ils s'étaient infligés l'un à l'autre, il essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues, un sourire doux jouant sur ses lèvres, avant de caresser ses lèvres, muselant comme il pouvait son désir de les embrasser.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard de ciel quand ses doigts effleurèrent la faille sanglante de sa lèvre, mais elle disparut presque instantanément. Les yeux de Luke quittèrent les iris claires pour glisser jusqu'à la bouche malmenée et se fermèrent à demi alors qu'il penchait la tête. La pointe de sa langue lécha doucement la blessure avant de courir sur la lèvre inférieure avec langueur. Inconsciemment, Richard entrouvrit les lèvres et, y voyant une invitation muette, Luke combla les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient encore. Une main de feu se referma sur son coeur alors que sa langue dansait avec celle de Richard une valse lente et langoureuse. Sa conscience lui rappela inopinément que c'était ce genre de chose qui avait valu à son amant d'une nuit de se prendre une raclée par son compagnon officiel et, la culpabilité le balayant soudain, il rompit rapidement leur baiser.

- "Je suis désolé", murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. "C'est de ma faute..."

- "Oui", répondit Richard sur le même ton.

Luke se redressa en plissant les yeux, incapable de savoir si l'intonation discrète qu'il avait percu dans la voix grave de son ami reflétait un sérieux mortel ou un trait d'humour. Néanmoins, il le pensait sincèrement, aussi décida-t-il sagement de passer outre.

- "Richard, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce mec ?"

Les yeux bleus se durcirent et toute la chaleur de leur échange se mua en blizzard de glace.

- "Je vois mal en quoi ca te concerne."

- "Il te fait du mal", dit-il à voix basse sans tenir compte de ses mots. "Et ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'il te frappe, vu tes réactions. Alors pourquoi ?"

Richard ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux pour cacher la honte qui s'y lisait.

- "Il est gentil, en temps normal. C'est un homme bien, tu sais. Il est juste un peu... caractériel. Et jaloux. Il dit qu'il me punira quand on sera à la maison, mais je sais très bien que ca n'arrivera pas. Il va avoir six heures de voyage pour culpabiliser et s'excuser."

Qui essayait-il de convaincre, au juste ? Luke, ou lui-même ?

- "Et toi", grinça Luke en sentant la jalousie fouailler sa poitrine, "dans ta grande mansuétude, tu vas lui pardonner. Encore."

Le sourire que lui dédia Richard suintait de lassitude et de résignation. Luke passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi lui pardonner, s'il savait qu'il recommencerait à le frapper à la moindre contrariété ? Pourquoi rester avec un mec pareil s'il devait prendre raclée sur raclée dès qu'il adressait la parole à quelqu'un ? Bon, d'accord ils n'avaient pas fait que "s'adresser la parole" mais tout de même.

- "Je ne comprends pas", l'informa-t-il à voix basse.

- "Il n'y a rien à comprendre."

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Luke alors qu'il regardait les yeux bleus baissés honteusement, le rouge de ses joues maltraitées, la morsure permanente de sa lèvre inférieure et la crispation extrême de sa nuque. Il avait peur. Richard avait simplement peur de Jeremy et de ses crises de colère. Luke devina que l'épisode auquel il avait assisté devait, et de très loin, n'être qu'une bagatelle comparé à ce que Richard avait sûrement déjà vécu.

- "Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui..." murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- "Je ne peux pas le quitter. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

C'était de l'angoisse qu'il percevait au fond de sa voix ? Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et posa son front contre celui de son cruel amant, qui s'obstinait malgré tout à lui préférer Jeremy. Un sourire étira difficilement ses lèvres.

- "J'ai pigé", dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

Richard cilla et le soulagement s'imprégna sur son visage, rapidement remplacé par la panique. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et, fébrilement, repoussa Luke pour se relever. Il ouvrit un robinet, ne tournant que la molette bleue, et plongea deux fois son visage dans ses mains pleines d'eau glacée. Effacées, les marques des gifles. Ne restait plus que la faille de sa lèvre, qui se fit invisible. Luke le regarda faire, désolé, mais ne fit rien pour le retenir ou pour l'empêcher de rejoindre son homme. Il alla même jusqu'à ouvrir la porte des toilettes pour lui et à le laisser sortir en premier.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>C'est en le regardant s'éloigner vers la porte d'embarquement du vol à destination de New York qu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir et retourner auprès de Jeremy "l'Affreux" Cross. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Alors il courut à sa suite, ses yeux le cherchant dans la masse d'anonymes qui submergeait l'aéroport, avant de repérer ses cheveux noirs et sa haute silhouette. Il le rejoignit rapidement et lui prit le poignet pour le ramener près de lui. Richard, surpris, commença par surveiller les alentours.<p>

- "Il n'est pas là", assura-t-il sans savoir si c'était vrai.

Richard lui jeta un regard effrayé et Luke sentit quelque chose se rompre dans sa poitrine. Il l'attira plus près, jusqu'à l'enfermer dans ses bras, et l'embrassa à perdre haleine sans se soucier des regards que les passants leur jetaient. L'abandon avec lequel Richard lui répondait ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Luke brisa leur échange, à bout de souffle, et vrilla ses yeux gris dans ceux, désorientés, de son amant.

- "Il faut qu'on se voit", déclara-t-il abruptement.

- "Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait, déjà ?"

- "Laisse tomber l'humour", reprit-il en riant légèrement. "A New York, je veux dire. Il faut qu'on se voit. Au moins une fois. Juste toi et moi."

Richard s'écarta d'un pas, gêné, les joues de nouveau rouges, et Luke eut simplement envie de le secouer comme un prunier avant de le traîner dans les toilettes qu'ils venaient de quitter pour lui faire surbir les derniers outrages.

- "Luke, ce ne serait pas..."

- "Je m'en fous. J'ai envie de te voir. S'il te plaît..."

- "Non."

La réponse, aussi nette était-elle, lui lacéra le coeur. Richard se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'air désolé, et recula d'un pas. Les doigts de Luke crochetèrent fermement son poignet pour l'empêcher de lui échapper. Il avait demandé gentiment. Il avait même dit "s'il te plaît". Puisque la manière douce ne fonctionnait pas, se dit-il sans savoir qu'il suivait très exactement le même cheminement de pensée que Jeremy quand celui-ci estimait Richard méritait une punition exemplaire, il allait employer la manière forte. Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres.

- "Tu connais l'Intersection ? C'est à Brooklyn."

- "Oui je connais", répondit Richard, sèchement, en essayant de se défaire de sa prise.

- "Bien. Tu y seras la semaine prochaine. Mardi soir. A 22h."

- "Je ne crois pas, non."

- "Je crois que si. Sinon, je me fais un plaisir de te suivre jusqu'à ta porte d'embarquement pour raconter à Jeremy ce qu'il s'est passé après son départ des toilettes, et ici, au beau milieu de l'aéroport."

Les yeux bleus de Richard s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, et son visage refléta une déception qui donna à Luke la sale impression d'être un monstre de cruauté. Il verrouilla soigneusement ses émotions et s'interdit de relâcher son poignet ou de flancher. Il voulait juste le voir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser tomber aussi facilement. Il ne demandait quand même pas la lune, juste un simple verre dans un bar !

- "Alors ? Tu y seras ?" demanda-t-il en l'attirant plus près, sa méchanceté naturelle, revenue au galop, savourant son air d'animal traqué.

- "Oui", finit-il enfin par dire. "Lâche moi, s'il te plaît..."

Luke porta sa main à son visage et en embrassa la paume avant de laisser son poignet filer entre ses doigts. Richard recula de plusieurs pas et s'enfuit aussi rapidement que sa dignité le lui permettait, sans plus jeter un regard en arrière. Luke le regarda disparaître dans la foule en priant pour que Jeremy ne le condamne pas pour son retard. Une voix féminine résonna dans la vaste aéroport, appelant pour son vol. Il sortit son billet de son sac et le regarda quelques instants, l'esprit vide. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il devait faire, procédant par étape. Paris. Il retournait à Paris pour une série d'interviews. L'affaire de deux jours. Puis il rejoindrait New York. Le temps de retrouver Richard. Après, il aviserait. Mais d'abord, Paris. Luke fit demi-tour sans plus songer à Richard et traversa l'aéroport en direction de sa porte d'embarquement.

* * *

><p><strong>TOUT VA BIEN.<strong>

**RESTEZ CALMES, TOUT VA BIEN.**

**SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ TOUJOURS CONTINUER, RENDEZ-VOUS LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE. CA IRA MIEUX. C'EST PROMIS.**

**Dans le cas contraire, évidemment, je ne vous en veux pas. Allez, faites un câlin, ca va aller.**

**Quoique... attendez là ! *relis le chapitre de la semaine prochaine***

**Hum... Mouais, on va pas trop s'avancer. Enfin, il n'y aura pas de violences conjugales dans le prochain chapitre. C'est toujours ça, non ?**

**En espérant que vous avez supporté ça, je vous dis (j'espère) à la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisous, **

**Aschen**


	7. Chapter 7 : Mademoiselle Neveu

**Hey guys ! Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris pour poster. J'étais perdue dans les limbes de DRAGON AGE INQUISITION ! ET CA DECHIRE CA RACE ! (grosse fangirl, attention). Ah et puis j'ai quelques difficultés avec internet en ce moment, alors tout rame. Je prie pour que ce chapitre se poste sans trop de soucis, mais c'est pas gagné. Je vais essayer de régler ca pour la semaine prochaine.**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, où on retrouve notre bon Luke avant son envolée pour New York.**

* * *

><p><span>AMORTENTIA<span>

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Mademoiselle Neveu<span>

* * *

><p>Juché sur le tabouret du bar, il attendait patiemment que le journaliste de sa toute dernière interview daigne se présenter. Il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres en se demandant combien de temps celui-là allait mettre avant de se pointer. Luke étant un homme occupé, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Son avion partait en début d'après-midi, il ne voulait pas le rater à cause d'un foutu français incapable d'être à l'heure. La petite clochette accrochée à la porte tintinnabula au moment où, excédé, il reposait sa tasse sur le marbre dans un claquement sec. Des talons aiguilles claquèrent un rythme régulier jusqu'au comptoir et une femme se glissa sur le tabouret laissé vacant près de lui.<p>

- "Excusez mon retard, monsieur Evans. La circulation parisienne n'est plus à décrire."

Il se figea, ses doigts encore crochetés sur l'anse de sa tasse. Il lui semblait connaître cette voix. Et il lui semblait, aussi, qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Pris d'un doute affreux, il tourna la tête vers la femme assise à ses côtés, et ne rencontra qu'un sourire narquois. C'était elle. La putain de journaliste psychopathe qui avait drogué Richard. Un voile rouge de colère s'abattit sur son esprit. Souriant toujours, elle se pencha sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs lèvres presque à s'effleurer. Son regard brillait d'une joie malsaine.

- "Allez-vous me frapper au beau milieu de ce café, mon cher ?" murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse et chaude. "Ca ferait mauvais genre, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Elle se redressa et croisa ses longues jambes, prenant un visage plus professionnel.

- "Je me présente - officiellement : Ambre Neveu, journaliste au CINELIVE", dit-elle, toujours dans un anglais parfait.

Instinctivement, parce que sa maman lui avait si bien appris la politesse que s'en était devenu un réflexe, il serra la main qu'elle lui tendait, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle récupéra sa main, non sans avoir laissé traîner ses ongles plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa paume et ses doigts, avant de sortir un dictaphone de son sac. Luke eut un sourire fin.

- "Ca existe encore, ces trucs-là ?" ricana-t-il avec mépris.

Elle le fusilla des yeux et le mit en marche sans répondre à la question.

- "Bien, je propose de commencer, voulez-vous ?"

- "Je suis là pour ça..."

Aussitôt, gardant une attitude purement professionnelle, elle lui posa une série de questions banales, de celles que tous les journalistes posaient, et il y répondit avec détachement, comme si répéter inlassablement les mêmes réponses ne l'ennuyait guère. Elle lui posa quelques questions plus personnelles, notamment sur le soutien de sa famille et leur réaction quant à sa présence au casting d'une superproduction comme The Hobbit. Il laissa dosa savamment l'affection qu'il laissa transparaître, sans pour autant s'étendre sur sa famille, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on mélange vie privée et vie publique, et gardait séparées les siennes avec vigilance. Puis, enfin, elle éteignit le dictaphone, et perdit son sourire professionnel.

Il avait prit le temps de réfléchir, pendant cette petite entrevue, laissant les mots répétés mille fois couler de ses lèvres sans y penser réellement. Le fruit de sa réflexion était fort simple : cette femme était un monstre. Elle avait usé de drogues pour pouvoir abuser d'un homme sans défenses. De l'avis de sa morale et de sa conscience, elle méritait la corde. Néanmoins, force lui était d'accorder du crédit aux divagations de sa Méchanceté Naturelle. Le plan de cette psychopathe était ingénieux, et quasi indétectable. On ne pouvait pas prouver de viol, puisque la victime était consentante et maîtresse de ses actes. Une nuit complète de plaisirs illimités, sans conséquences hormis le mépris indéfectible de la victime. Dans le cas de cette femme. Mais s'il prenait son cas personnel. Admettons, de manière purement hypothétique, que lui-même fasse usage de ce fameux aphrodisiaque sur... mettons, Richard par exemple, lui murmurait sa Méchanceté à l'oreille. Ce ne serait pas un viol. Richard avait envie de lui, c'était clair et net, mais il refusait en bloc toute possibilité entre eux par égard pour le connard qu'il pensait aimer. C'était se voiler la face. Parce que Richard n'aimait pas Jeremy Cross. Il en avait simplement peur. Luke était absolument sûr de son fait. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi la peur que lui inspirait l'Affreux devait l'empêcher de se perdre dans ses bras à lui. Alors, pourquoi ne pas lui donner un petit coup de pouce ? Rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi lui faire réaliser que son désir pour sa personne était simplement plus fort que toute la peur que pouvait distiller Jeremy. Ce ne serait pas un drame. Ni pour Richard, ni pour lui. Ce serait une aide bienvenue. Parce que lui n'entendait pas renoncer aussi aisément au meilleur coup de sa vie parce qu'un connard sans envergure se dressait devant lui.

- "Si nous avons fini..."

Sortant de ses pensées, Luke attrapa au vol le poignet fin de la journaliste. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il la poussait à se rassoir sur le tabouret qu'elle venait de quitter, emprisonnant ses mains entre les siennes et se penchant sur elle.

- "Non", dit-il à voix basse, "nous n'avons pas fini."

Mlle Neveu ne tarda pas à retrouver contenance et, curieuse, lui retira ses mains avant de croiser ses jambes interminables. Plus de professionnalisme, dans ce geste. Juste la tentative d'une séductrice d'attirer le regard sur un de ses nombreux attributs.

- "Je vous écoute", déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Luke garda le silence et la détailla de haut en bas. Il lui semblait qu'elle était bien plus agréable à l'oeil, en cet instant, qu'au moment de la Première. Elle était certes très apprêtée, mais l'ensemble semblait plus naturel. Pas de rouge violent sur les ongles ou la bouche, mais un vieux rose délicat qui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Pas de faux cils démesurés peints de noir, pas de maquillage trop voyant, pas de robe fendue censée mouler ses formes opulentes. Son jeans droit, son décolleté rehaussé d'un unique pendentif au creux de sa gorge et sa veste de tailleur, beaucoup plus sobres, lui donnait plus de classe et d'allure que tous les artifices dont elle avait pu user lors de la Première. Il l'avait trouvé aussi vulgaire que fausse. Laide, en somme. Or, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, maintenant qu'il la voyait dans son élément naturel, de lui trouver un charme indéniable. Et il aimait beaucoup ses cheveux.

- "Vous êtes vraiment très belle. Je le découvre."

Elle sembla désarçonnée par la soudaineté de ses propos, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

- "C'est tout ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

- "Vous avez toujours votre petite merveille en bouteille ?"

Il eut ainsi le plaisir de voir sa mâchoire se décrocher et s'écraser au sol. Elle ressemblait à un personnage de cartoon. Luke mit sa main devant sa bouche pour masquer le sourire qui y naissait, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres de la belle. Il avait besoin de sa pleine et entière coopération, dans cette affaire.

- "C'est une vraie question, Mlle Neveu", reprit-il après un long silence. "Est-ce que vous avez encore de cette drogue que vous avez donné à Armitage ?"

Elle referma la bouche, les yeux plus ronds que des soucoupes et, inconsciemment, hocha positivement la tête. Luke sourit franchement et se pencha vers elle, reprenant l'attitude qu'elle-même avait eu à son arrivée dans le café. Très près l'un de l'autre, ils devaient avoir l'air de deux amants incapable de garder la plus petite distance entre eux. C'était presque drôle.

- "J'en voudrais bien un peu..."

Elle secoua la tête et sourit suavement.

- "Si votre désir est d'entrer dans mon lit, mon cher, inutile d'avoir recours à de telles extrémités... Cette drogue n'a d'utilité que pour les cas les plus difficiles..."

- "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que sa main, posée sur le genou de Luke, remontait lentement sur sa cuisse en une caresse censée être affolante.

- "Richard est gay, c'est un fait admis. Il lui fallait un petit coup de pouce pour éprouver du désir envers un corps de femme, même un corps comme le mien. Et puis il n'est pas facile d'attirer son attention. Tout le monde sait qu'il est plutôt du genre farouche..."

Une série de mots comme "prude", "frigide" et autres synonymes du même genre suintaient des paroles de la journaliste. Luke fronça les sourcils et, se penchant un peu plus, laissa traîner son souffle sur la joue pâle jusqu'à l'oreille ornée de pendants Swarowski.

- "Ca, c'est parce que même avec votre aphrodisiaque, vous n'avez pas su éveiller son désir. Je peux vous assurer, moi, qu'il est plus brûlant que l'enfer..."

Un petit rire lui parvint et il se redressa légèrement, assez pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- "Si vous le dites, mon cher, je vous crois sur parole..."

La main qui traînait sur sa cuisse effleura son entrejambe, discrètement mais fermement. Rapidement, il lui saisit le poignet et arrêta son mouvement.

- "Mon désir n'est pas d'entrer dans votre lit, comme vous dites si bien. Juste dans celui de Richard. Mais pour ça, je..."

- "Je croyais que vous y aviez déjà une place ?"

Elle arracha son poignet à sa prise et s'écarta de lui, remettant un peu de distance entre eux. Elle avait un air clairement déçu qui le fit sourire. Affectant une nonchalance qu'il était pourtant bien loin de ressentir, il croisa les jambes et pianota tranquillement sur le marbre du comptoir.

- "Il se trouve qu'il est légèrement réticent à me faire confiance, après ce qu'il s'est passé", avoua-t-il. "J'espérais que votre petite merveille suffirait à faire sauter ses réserves."

- "C'est précisément ma "merveille" qui vous a fait perdre sa confiance. L'utiliser à nouveau ne ferait que confirmer sa mauvaise impression de vous."

- "Votre avis ne m'intéresse pas", dit-il d'un ton froid.

Elle laissa échapper un ricanement avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes de son trench.

- "Très bien, monsieur Evans. Parlons peu, mais parlons bien. Vous voulez faire usage de ma drogue, or il se trouve que je la fabrique moi-même, je ne peux donc guère vous donner une adresse où en acheter. Hormis la mienne, bien sûr. Ma question est donc : que gagnerai-je à vous aider dans votre entreprise ?"

Elle alluma sa cigarette et, immédiatement, recracha un nuage de fumée. Le serveur lui demanda de sortir si elle voulait fumer mais le regard qu'elle lui jeta suffit à le faire déguerpir à l'autre bout du café pour prendre une commande quelconque.

- "Que désirez-vous ?" demanda Luke.

- "Qu'êtes-vous disposé à m'offrir ?"

Il réfléchit quelques instants aux options qui s'ouvraient à lui. La question était importante. Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour avoir encore Richard ? La réponse lui vint rapidement.

- "Ce que vous voulez", murmura-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire lumineux et se laissa glisser de son tabouret.

- "Voilà qui me plaît, monsieur Evans. Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre. Suivez moi, je vous prie. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter dans un endroit plus... intime."

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>La porte avait à peine claqué qu'elle le plaquait contre le mur le plus proche pour prendre ses lèvres, dressée sur la pointe des pieds. Ses mains soulevaient déjà son pull pour exposer son ventre aux muscles bien dessinés, ses ongles griffant légèrement la peau frémissante. De froid, bien sûr.<p>

- "Je croyais que nous étions censés négocier ?" parvint-il à dire, plaçant un mot entre chaque baisers.

- "Et c'est ce que nous faisons, _sir_..."

Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le moindre désir pour une femme, il pensait avoir définitivement basculé du côté de la gente masculine, et la nuit passée avec Richard l'avait convaincu qu'il ne trouverait pas mieux que lui. Et voilà que cette folle psychopathe parvenait à allumer une étincelle de désir dans ses veines. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le brasier foudroyant que Richard, et lui seul jusqu'à présent, avait déclenché en lui, mais c'était tout de même assez notable pour qu'il en vienne à reconsidérer son inclination.

- "Je veux un usage illimité de votre aphrodisiaque", annonça-t-il. "Et votre totale discrétion quant à cette affaire."

- "Accordé, à quelques conditions bien entendu."

Elle déboucla sa ceinture et, sans sommation, enfouit ses mains dans son jeans pour s'emparer de son sexe à demi rigidifié par les caresses sulfureuses dont elle le gratifiait. Il ferma les yeux une seconde en se retenant de haleter.

- "Lesquelles ?" demanda-t-il quand il fut sûr que sa voix le trahirait pas.

- "Vous, pour commencer."

- Ca me semblait limpide, en effet. Mais, honnêtement, je préférerais ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités. Peut-être pourrais-je vous présenter à quelqu'un qui vous satisferait nettement mieux que moi ? Orlando Bloom, par exemple, ou bien Lee Pace ?"

Elle eut un rire grave qui roula à ses oreilles comme un coup de tonnerre et il rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, juste avant qu'elle ne le décolle du mur pour le pousser contre une massive table ronde.

- "Je voulais Armitage, et je l'ai eu. Si j'avais voulu Bloom, je l'aurai eu également. Idem pour Pace. Aucun d'eux ne m'intéresse."

- "Et Dean O'Gorman ?" tenta-t-il en priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas les accents désespérés que trahissait sa voix.

- "Le petit blond qui joue Fili... Oui, il me plaît. Accordé."

Otant ses chaussures à talons d'un geste souple, elle se hissa sur ses hanches et le chevaucha avec toute la dextérité de l'habitude.

- "Mais d'abord, je vous veux, vous. Lorsque vous aurez réussi à le mettre dans votre lit", reprit-elle immédiatement en léchant une longue bande de peau sur sa gorge, "je veux la primeur du scoop. Moi, en priorité."

- "Comment ça ?" s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il dégrafait son soutien-gorge avec une habilité qu'il croyait perdue.

Elle rit à nouveau et basarda jeans et petite culotte par-dessus son épaule avant d'empoigner son érection durcie pour la guider en elle. Elle gémit bruyamment, en écho au soupir laborieux qu'il émit en s'enfonçant entre les replis brûlants de son entrejambe.

- "Si vous croyez que le monde se fout de votre vie sexuelle et de celle d'Armitage, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil, mon cher. Tout le monde veut savoir qui vous baisez, l'un comme l'autre. Ou qui vous baise. Ca dépend du point de vue."

Il referma ses mains sur les hanches rebondies, appréciant de voir que toutes les courbes de sa ravissante silhouette n'étaient pas irrémédiablement fausses, et donna un coup de rein qui la fit s'arquer brutalement en poussant un cri bref. Ses cheveux blonds coulèrent dans son dos en vagues dorées alors qu'elle roulait des hanches sur lui.

- "Accordé", siffla-t-il en donnant un autre coup de rein.

- "Alors", gémit-elle en accélérant le rythme, "avons-nous un accord ?"

Il grogna son assentiment et se redressa pour enrouler un bras autour de sa taille. Il la souleva, se retirant de sa chaleur bienfaisante avec une pointe de dépit, et, d'un bond, abandonna la table ronde. Il la fit pivoter et, fermement, posa une main sur son épaule pour la faire se pencher en avant. Sans sommation, il s'enfonça à nouveau en elle, lui arrachant un long cri de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et imagina que les longs cheveux blonds, enfermés dans son poing serré, étaient en réalité courts et noirs, et que la voix qui criait de plaisir était plus rugueuse et masculine. Mais même à grand renfort d'une imagination débridée et échauffée, il ne parvint pas à se convaincre que Mlle Ambre Neveu était Richard.

Que ne faisait-il pas pour ses beaux yeux bleus.

* * *

><p><strong>Ca va, elle ne va pas revenir de sitôt. Je ne sais pas même pas si elle revient, d'ailleurs. Bref, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.<strong>

**A la semaine prochaine ! Bises,**

**Aschen**

**PS : priez pour qu'internet ne me lâche pas maintenant.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Rendez-vous clandestin

**Comme je suis d'une exceptionnelle gentillesse, je vous envoie une double dose de lecture ! Mon internet rame un peu moins. Je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes pour poster vendredi. J'espère... :$**

**Chapitre huitième, où Luke retourne enfin aux USA pour son rendez-vous extorqué sous la menace à Richard. On y trouve également une scène graphique, mais rien que de très habituel. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>AMORTENTIA<span>

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Rendez-vous clandestin<span>

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours plus tard, à 21h55 précisément, Luke poussa la porte de l'Intersection. La nuit était tombée sur New York depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais la soirée était encore jeune, et la ville animée. Elle le resterait jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, où le calme planerait un court instant sur les rues désertées, avant que la ruche bourdonnante des travailleurs de Manhattan ne prenne le relais. Il marcha jusqu'au comptoir, ses yeux gris voyageant sur toutes les têtes brunes présentes dans la salle à la recherche d'un visage connu. Richard n'était pas encore arrivé. S'il arrivait, bien sûr, lui susurrait méchamment la voix désapprobatrice de sa conscience. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'il lui fasse un tel chantage pour lui soutirer ce rendez-vous - si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça - et encore moins qu'il couche avec Ambre Neveu, la journaliste, pour obtenir un moyen infaillible d'abuser de lui. Mais sa méchanceté naturelle applaudissait des deux mains, elle au moins. Il se sentait soutenu.<p>

Luke s'assit sur un haut tabouret et, presque aussitôt, un jeune serveur aux oreilles percées de fins anneaux de métal vint lui demander ce qu'il voulait commander. Luke laissa glisser un regard appréciateur sur la silhouette longiligne et gracile du garçon, s'attristant néanmoins de sa maigreur, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil sur la carte.

- "Un Cuba Libre, s'il vous plaît."

Le serveur lui offrit un sourire entendu avant d'aller lui préparer sa commande. Accoudé au bar, les yeux fixés sur la porte carillonnante du bar, Luke pianotait déjà d'impatience sur le comptoir, ses ongles frappant sèchement le bois lustré. Il remercia vaguement le serveur quand le verre claqua près de sa main, mais ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- "Vous attendez quelqu'un ?"

Distrait de son attente, il tourna un regard agacé vers le jeune homme, qui ne détourna pas les yeux. Un chiffon blanc à la main, il essuyait des verres et les replacait à leur juste place, suspendus au-dessus du comptoir, sans même faire attention à ce qu'il faisait.

- "Vous demandez ça à tous vos clients ?" préféra-t-il dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- "Non, juste à vous."

Luke but une gorgée de son cocktail, appréciant le mélange du rhum et du coca, sans plus prêter attention aux allées et venues des clients. C'était quoi, cette question ? Un peu intrusive, non ? Il avait un peu d'expérience, dans le domaine de la drague en milieu urbain, sa jeunesse n'était pas si éloignée que ca après tout. Mais c'était toujours des hommes ou des femmes de son âge, ou plus âgés, qui venaient lui offrir un verre et le brancher plus ou moins lourdement. Il n'avait encore jamais eu affaire à un gamin, et encore moins au barman en personne. Peut-être qu'il cracherait dans ses cocktails, s'il l'envoyait voir ailleurs trop sèchement ? Il était bien connu, quel que soit le pays ou la culture, qu'il ne fallait jamais se mettre à dos le mec qui s'occupe de vous servir nourriture ou boisson. Mesure de sécurité élémentaire.

- "Vous avez quel âge, dites moi ?"

Le garçon sourit, avec une fierté toute juvénile, et actionna la pompe à bière pour servir une pression à une jeune femme déjà bien imbibée. Il la lui donna avec un sourire, bien moins éclatant que celui qu'il lui offrait depuis qu'il s'était assis là, et se tourna vers lui.

- "J'ai 21 ans."

Un gosse. A peine majeur. Luke eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. Il lui en donnait moins. Peut-être à cause de son allure dégingandée.

- "Oui, j'attends quelqu'un", finit-il enfin par dire avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le garçon eut l'air déçu, mais un nouveau sourire vint rapidement effacer sa grimace.

- "S'il ne vient pas, je vous offrirai un verre."

Luke éclata de rire devant tant d'insolence mais ne refusa pas l'idée.

- "Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un homme ?" questionna-t-il en buvant une nouvelle longue gorgée de son cocktail glacé.

Le jeune barman se pencha au-dessus du comptoir, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire qui se voulait séducteur. Mais la technique était encore à travailler.

- "A cause de la façon dont vous me regardez..."

Luke se pencha vers lui à son tour, et, leurs nez s'effleurant presque au-dessus du verre à moitié vide du Cuba Libre, arborant un air narquois.

- "Mon garçon, tu es un peu jeune pour m'intéresser de quelque manière que ce soit. Réessaye dans dix ans, d'accord ?"

Loin de se vexer de ce refus clair et net, le barman éclata de rire et s'empara de son chiffon pour nettoyer vaguement le bois lustré du comptoir. Une jeune femme, dont les yeux étaient cerclés de noir charbonneux qui lui donnait un regard de chat, le héla depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Rapidement, il servit trois cocktails différents et deux pintes de bières, qu'il disposa sur un plateau avant de quitter le bar. En passant près de Luke, il se pencha à son oreille.

- "Je ne serai peut-être plus intéressé, dans dix ans... mais je m'en souviendrai."

Il s'éloigna d'un pas agile, esquivant les clients qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui et à sa lourde charge, et s'en fut rejoindre sa collègue.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Le Cuba Libre fini, Richard n'était toujours pas là. Sa conscience ne cessait plus de lui répéter qu'il avait été naïf et qu'il ne viendrait pas. Pas après 40 minutes de retard. Alors, excédé, il commanda quelques autres cocktails, pour se donner la force de patienter encore un peu. Il commença par une amusante petite boisson appelée Cocaïne Liquide, dont la couleur bleu électrique avait attiré son regard, à une table voisine. Vodka, tequila et curaçao bleu dans un si petit verre promettait une petite explosion de plaisir sur laquelle on ne crachait pas impunément. Il but le shooter d'une seule gorgée sans se soucier de la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge, avant de reposer le verre sur le comptoir d'un geste sec. Irrité par son attente, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'entrée carillonnante, sans voir Richard. Il patienta encore une dizaine de minutes, son humeur s'assombrissant davantage à chaque seconde qui passait, avant de commander un nouveau cocktail.<p>

- "C'est quoi, ca ?" demanda-t-il à son serveur favori. "Le truc bleu, là."

- "Un Kiss Cool. Pourquoi, vous en voulez un ?"

- "Ouais."

Le garçon aux oreilles percées secoua la tête d'un air narquois avant de prendre un nouveau shooter pour préparer le cocktail. Trois centilitres de vodka, deux centilitres de liqueur de menthe blanche et un demi centilitre de curaçao pour lui donner une belle couleur d'un bleu de glace, puis il vit glisser le verre plein devant Luke.

- "Buvez d'un coup, et gardez le en bouche quelques secondes avant d'avaler."

Luke fit comme recommandé, plissant les yeux sous la morsure de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Il se mit à tousser et inspira fortement. L'air du bar, pourtant surchauffé, glaça instantanément sa bouche en s'engouffrant entre ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes.

- "Pas mal, hein ? Vous en voulez un autre ?"

- "Ouais !"

- "Non, je ne crois pas" intervint une voix calme.

Luke se figea une seconde alors que le barman fronçait les sourcils, puis tourna vers Richard un regard chargé d'animosité. Il se heurta à deux yeux du même bleu, et tout aussi réfrigérants, que son Kiss Cool, clairement désapprobateurs.

- "Tu as une putain d'heure de retard", articula-t-il d'une voix grondante. "Alors remballe tes grands yeux de paternel déçu, tu veux ? C'est de ta faute."

Richard haussa les épaules et s'assit tranquillement sur le tabouret laissé vacant près de Luke, sans ôter sa veste de cuir, qu'il se contenta d'ouvrir. Le regard acéré de Luke pouvait encore voir, sur ses cils noirs, un peu de givre blanc.

- "Fais comme tu veux, pour ce que j'en ai à faire..." entendit-il vaguement.

Il se redressa et, sans plus accorder un regard à son petit barman préféré, se tourna franchement vers sa future victime, essayant vainement de se conserver un peu de rancune et de colère. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de l'avoir fait attendre pendant - il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre pour mesurer le temps perdu - une heure complète, à quelques secondes près, simplement parce que monsieur avait les cils givrés et les joues rougies de froid. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de ne même pas l'avoir prévenu de son retard, de lui avoir fait penser qu'il ne viendrait pas du tout, simplement parce qu'il était encore plus adorable que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, à Heathrow. Inspirant profondément, Luke plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un petit flacon au bouchon de métal fermement vissé, se rappelant pourquoi il était là et l'objectif de sa soirée.

- "Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

- "Non, merci. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

- "Tu vas quand même boire quelque chose."

Luke se tourna vers son barman sans répondre à la question de Richard et lui demanda d'un ton joyeux ce qu'il avait encore en stock comme cocktail original. Le garçon lui fit une liste rapide de toutes les créations à la carte, et toutes étaient plus alcoolisées les unes que les autres.

- "Un Mojito, ca ira très bien..." finit par dire Richard d'un ton las.

- "Tu vois, quand tu veux. Un Mojito et un Daiquiri, s'il te plaît, mon mignon."

Le serveur se détourna d'eux, laissant traîner sur Richard un regard à mi chemin entre la lubricité pure d'un garçon de bon goût et la haine terrible d'un amant éconduit, et s'en fut préparer ses cocktails, les laissant aussi seuls que possible dans un bar pareil. Luke se tourna vers son nouveau compagnon de beuverie en souriant, se penchant vers lui inconsciemment.

- "Alors, pourquoi tu es en retard ?"

Richard s'abstint de répondre, se contentant de ronger l'ongle de son pouce d'un air tendu. Peu sûr de savoir s'il était excédé ou attendri par sa nervosité visible, Luke s'empara de son poignet et le força à éloigner ses ongles malmenés de sa bouche. Il emprisonna ses doigts entre les siens, les entremêlant doucement sans même s'en rendre compte.

- "Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?" redemanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait plus conciliant.

Richard détourna le regard, un air gêné et morose se peignant sur son beau visage.

- "Jeremy devait partir en voyage à Chicago, cet après-midi. Mais son vol a été annulé. Du coup, il ne voulait plus partir."

Comprenant ce qu'il lui disait à demi-mots, Luke hocha la tête. Il avait sûrement dû trouver de bons arguments pour l'envoyer au loin sans que Jeremy se doute du pourquoi véritable. Il avait bien failli ne pas pouvoir venir, en fait, et ce n'était pas de sa faute, encore en plus.

- "Tu es là, maintenant, c'est le principal..." dit-il tout bas alors que le serveur posait devant eux le Mojito et le Daiquiri.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Luke s'empara de son verre et le choqua doucement contre celui de Richard avant d'en boire la moitié d'une seule gorgée. Son compagnon lui jeta un regard à la fois désabusé et dégoûté avant de faire de même. Le côté frais du Mojito le faisait couler très facilement. Il était aisé d'oublier la quantité d'alcool mélangée à l'eau gazeuse.<p>

- "Tu m'as manqué, tu sais", dit Luke brusquement.

Richard s'étouffa et se mit à tousser violemment. Son compagnon sourit tranquillement, à la fois heureux et triste de provoquer ce genre de réaction chez lui.

- "Evite de dire ce genre de choses..."

- "Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité. Tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup. J'ai pensé à toi, quand j'étais à Paris. A toi et à Jeremy. Est-ce qu'il t'a "puni comme tu le méritais" finalement ?"

Richard le fusilla du regard et refusa purement et simplement de lui répondre. Luke ricana et se pencha sur lui, son coeur se pinçant désagréablement quand il nota la soudaine rigidité qui pétrifia le corps de son compagnon, pour parler à son oreille.

- "J'en conclus que oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, au juste ? Il t'a encore frappé ?"

- "Il m'a attaché au lit pendant deux jours pour me baiser quand bon lui semblait, que je sois d'accord ou non."

Luke sursauta et se recula vivement. Hébété, il croisa le regard glacial de son compagnon, qui portait son verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée sans le quitter des yeux, mais ne put déterminer s'il disait cela parce que c'était la stricte vérité ou bien simplement pour l'ennuyer. Aucune des deux options ne lui plaisait. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment que Richard se foute de sa gueule de cette manière, mais il appréciait encore moins que l'autre connard de Jeremy ait réellement pu profiter aussi impunément de son amant, pour un crime dont il n'était même pas responsable, quand lui devait ruser pour avoir un pauvre rendez-vous avec lui.

- "Tu... C'est une plaisanterie ou..."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Luke ?" l'interrompit Richard abruptement. "Je risque la corde pour être là ce soir,_ sans Jeremy_, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien."

La corde ? Une pendaison ? Non, l'autre con n'irait certainement pas jusqu'à tuer Richard simplement parce qu'il était venu prendre un verre avec lui. Il était peut-être caractériel, mais il y avait des limites à tout. A moins qu'il ne parle pas d'une pendaison, mais d'un étranglement. Luke savait que certaines personnes aimaient infliger de la souffrance à leurs amants pour pouvoir prendre du plaisir. Jeremy faisait peut-être parti de ceux-là, et Richard risquait bel et bien de se faire étrangler purement et simplement pour avoir osé défier son compagnon en venant le rejoindre dans ce bar. Luke pâlit considérablement.

- "Je... Je voulais juste te voir."

- "Et bien, tu m'as vu. C'est tout ?"

Luke secoua la tête, encore abasourdi.

- "Rien d'autre, tu es sûr ?" insista vaguement Richard en finissant son verre.

Il secoua encore la tête, ses doigts serrant convulsivement le flacon enfoui dans sa poche.

- "Bon", finit-il par dire avec un air déçu. "Tant pis."

Richard cherchait un billet dans son porte-feuille quand Luke réalisa qu'il allait partir, et le laisser là sans autre forme de procès, s'il ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose pour le retenir. Il lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'il se laissait glisser de son tabouret.

- "Attends ! Attends, je... Tu ne veux pas prendre encore un verre ?"

- "Luke... Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez bu ?"

- "Juste un dernier", continua-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

Il avait la désagréable impression de le supplier mais, en y réfléchissant rapidement, il comprit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était même prêt à se jeter à genoux par terre, pourvu qu'il reste encore un peu avec lui. Juste un peu. Le temps d'un dernier verre. Et après, il ne voudrait plus partir, ou lui ne s'appelait plus Luke Evans.

- "Bon, très bien."

Richard se rassit sur son tabouret, et ne le quitta plus des yeux. Légèrement rasséréné, Luke se redressa et, lissant d'une main le devant de son pull, jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte.

- "Un Aquarium. Ca se boit à deux. Et après on s'en va. D'accord ?"

- "D'accord..."

Deux minutes plus tard, ils aspiraient tous les deux le liquide bleuté du cocktail avec leur paille noire. Richard secoua la tête quand la première gorgée lui incendia la gorge.

- "Un peu fort, hein ? T'inquiètes pas, c'est mieux à la deuxième gorgée."

Richard but encore, sceptique, et grimaça encore.

- "Bon, bah à la troisième alors."

Le regard blasé que son compagnon lui renvoya suffit à faire rire Luke. Ses doigts caressèrent le verre du flacon caché dans son manteau. Il allait falloir agir vite, le distraire suffisament longtemps pour pouvoir verser quelques gouttes d'aphrodisiaque dans le coktail. Le cerveau ralenti par la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée depuis qu'il était entré dans le bar, il se mit à chercher un moyen de soustraire le cocktail à l'attention de Richard. La diversion lui vint grâce à une jeune femme qui, légèrement pompette, s'affala à moitié sur le comptoir en appelant d'une voix forte pour payer son dû. Les yeux bleus de Richard se décrochèrent du cocktail pour planer sur le visage hilare de la jeune femme et, saisissant sa chance au vol, Luke se précipita dans la faille. Avec la rapidité que lui offrait son entraînement - parce qu'il s'était entraîné à agir vite et sans se faire repérer avant de venir à l'Intersection - il sortit le flacon et en dévissa le bouchon. Il appuya une fois sur la petite tétine de plastique qui en jaillissait et l'aphrodisiaque de Mlle Neveu grimpa immédiatement dans la pipette. La main sûre, il expulsa environ 2 centilitres de la drogue artisanale dans le reste de son cocktail et referma le flacon avant de le laisser tomber dans sa poche.

_"Je l'ai modifié. Distillé cinq fois, il est plus puissant, donc il faudra faire attention à la dose que vous lui ferez ingurgiter. Et il sera indétectable, désormais. Pas de goût, inodore et incolore, il se mélangera parfaitement à la boisson que vous lui ferez boire. Il n'y aura pas même le moindre dépôt au fond du verre. Indétéctable, je vous le dis !"_

Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Il mélangeait vaguement le liquide bleu avec sa paille quand l'attention de Richard se focalisa de nouveau sur lui.

- "Finis-le", dit rapidement Luke en lâchant sa paille. "Il n'en reste pas beaucoup."

- "Tu es sûr ?" s'étonna Richard.

- "Certain. Vas y."

Richard haussa les épaules et, se penchant sur le verre, aspira rapidement la fin du cocktail en quelques gorgées. Il pensait qu'il allait ressentir un petit tiraillement de culpabilité. C'eut été une réaction normale pour un homme bien et honnête qui tombait du mauvais côté de la moralité et de la loi. Mais non. La seule chose qu'il était capable de sentir, c'était la faim qui commençait déjà à dévorer son ventre à l'idée de la nuit qui l'attendait. Aussi, quand Richard se redressa une fois le verre vide, se pencha-t-il sur lui pour poser sa main sur sa nuque et embrasser avidemment ses lèvres, sans attendre que la drogue fasse effet.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Il n'entendit même pas la porte claquer, pas plus qu'il ne prit le temps d'observer le grand appartement où vivait Richard avec son cher Jeremy. Ses lèvres furent rapidement assaillies d'un baiser vorace et il se permit un sourire en constatant encore une fois à quel point son petit plan fonctionnait à merveille. Luke enroula ses bras autour de la taille élancée de son amant et, reprenant les rennes, le plaqua contre la première surface qu'il trouva. D'une traction, il hissa donc Richard sur l'îlot qui séparait pièce à vivre et cuisine et lui écarta les jambes pour s'y nicher plus confortablement, ses mains partant déjà redécouvrir sa peau pâle.<p>

- "Ce comptoir me fait fantasmer depuis qu'on s'est installé ici", murmura Richard d'un ton vague en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser son dos.

- "Jeremy est contre l'idée ?" demanda Luke d'un ton narquois.

- "Il n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination..."

Luke mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'aller embrasser sa gorge, dénichant sans mal la zone où son pouls battait avec force. Les gémissements de plaisir qui roulaient dans la gorge offerte envoyaient des aiguillons de désir dans ses reins.

- "Quand est-ce qu'il rentre ?" s'informa-t-il.

- "Demain soir normalement..."

Luke eut un grognement de désappointement. Au lieu de mordre, il se contenta de suivre, de sa langue, la ligne tendue de sa gorge jusqu'à sa mâchoire avant de l'embrasser encore.

- "Dommage..."

Il fit passer le pull de Richard par-dessus sa tête, appréciant de voir ses cheveux noirs hérissés et ébouriffés et ses mains revinrent caresser la peau frémissante. Ses ongles courts grattèrent doucement le dessin léger de ses abdominaux avant de migrer sur ses flancs pour se heurter à la ceinture de cuir qui retenait son pantalon. Il jura férocement.

- "Mais putain, pourquoi tu mets toujours ces foutus trucs ?"

Un rire grave enchanta ses oreilles puis une langue mutine caressa ses lèvres avant de se glisser, lascivement, sur sa gorge et son épaule. L'air immobile de l'appartement lui parut glacial quand son ventre y fut soudain exposé. Il frissonna légèrement mais bientôt, une vive chaleur remplaça le froid ambiant quand les longs doigts de Richard se mirent à courir sur lui. Partout où ils passaient, Luke avait l'impression que sa peau le brûlait. Rouvrant les yeux - il n'avait même pas eu conscience de les avoir fermé - il tenta une seconde fois de défaire le ceinturon de la ceinture qui lui bloquait l'accès.

- "Tu vas t'ouvrir, espèce de..."

Un nouveau rire lui parvint, juste avant qu'un bruit métallique n'envahisse ses oreilles. Dégoûté, il regarda sa propre ceinture coulisser tranquillement dans les anses de tissu de son jeans avant de s'échouer au sol.

- "Tu es mauvais, Evans."

Richard acheva d'ouvrir son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses cuisses. Le vêtement s'effondra au sol et Luke l'envoya valser sur le canapé d'un coup de pied. En sous-vêtement, il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que l'un d'eux était beaucoup trop habillé. Magnanime, Richard fit l'effort de déboucler sa ceinture et la retira d'un geste vif. Le cuir claqua dans l'air et Luke pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.

- "C'est une technique de strip-teaseur, ca..."

- "Et tu dois être un spécialiste en la matière pour le savoir."

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Richard l'embrassa encore en passant ses mains sous la ceinture élastiquée de son boxer, ses paumes brûlantes caressant ses fesses pour le presser davantage contre lui. Les doigts gourds, Luke se maudissait à mi-voix en tentant, sans y parvenir, de dégrafer le jeans de son amant. Il était d'une maladresse confondante, digne d'un adolescent, et ça commencait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour avoir de nouveau le plaisir de sentir la peau de Richard frémir sous ses doigts, et voilà qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire les choses correctement. Explosant soudainement de colère, il émit un cri de rage qui se répercuta entre les murs de l'appartement vide.

- "Calme toi..."

La voix apaisante de Richard effleura son oreille et, instantanément, sa colère reflua. Les mains remontèrent le long de son dos pour se poser doucement sur ses épaules, auxquelles elles administrèrent un massage aussi doux que relaxant. Les paupières de Luke se fermèrent à demi sous l'effet du bien-être qui envahit ses sens, mais ses yeux restèrent vrillés à ceux, devenus noirs d'encre, de son amant. Un sourire lent étirait les lèvres fines avant qu'il ne se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Luke se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Puis il se rappela que cette soirée était censée se solder par une nuit torride de sexe débridé, pas par un câlin aussi doux que bienfaisant. Il était là pour le baiser, dans tous les sens du terme, pas pour le laisser s'infiltrer plus avant dans son coeur. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il laissait les choses en l'état. Il devait réagir. Rapidement. Inspirant profondément, il recula d'un pas.

- "Luke ?"

- "Tais toi."

Les sourcils de Richard se haussèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière les mèches noires qui retombaient sur son front.

- "Ca ne va pas ?"

- "J'ai dit : tais toi."

Son amant rouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, et vu son expression soudain féroce, ca ne devait pas être agréable à entendre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Glissant une main dans les courtes mèches sombres, il tira fourbement sa tête en arrière et lui administra un baiser farouche, prenant possession de ses lèvres sans sommation. Le gémissement qui roula dans la gorge de Richard fouetta son sang, allumant un brasier dans ses reins. Sa main libre, enfin efficace, déboutonna rapidement le jeans récalcitrant et, attirant brusquement les hanches de son amant contre les siennes, coucha Richard sur le comptoir. Le vêtement glissa sur les longues jambes avec un bruissement rêche avant de s'échouer au sol dans l'indifférence générale. L'air immobile se chargea d'électricité et la suite ne fut plus que chaleur et cris de plaisir. Et il s'échina à faire crier Richard jusqu'à l'ivresse.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Il quitta les lieux alors que le ciel de New York devenait gris à l'est. Il avait pris le temps de ranger un peu le foutoir qu'ils avaient causé au cours de la nuit, en essayant de rejoindre la chambre sans réellement y parvenir. Ils n'avaient finalement pu qu'atteindre le sofa, où Richard reposait encore, profondément endormi. La porte de l'appartement se referma derrière lui avec un cliquetis discret, mais il adressa néanmoins une rapide prière au Monsieur d'En-Haut pour que ce léger bruit n'ait pas tiré son amant de son sommeil. Il n'avait guère envie de l'affronter maintenant. Il n'avait pas envie de l'affronter tout court, d'ailleurs. Il allait devoir faire profil bas quelques temps, histoire d'éviter de s'en prendre une, même s'il avait soigneusement calculé la dose d'aphrodisiaque pour que Richard soit persuadé d'avoir consciemment voulu leurs ébats. Prudence était mère de sureté, comme disait sa bien aimée maman. Il était primordiale que Richard ignore tout du petit bonus médicamenteux qu'il lui avait donné.<p>

Il quitta le hall de l'immeuble et, immobile sur le trottoir, chercha à se repérer malgré son crâne alourdi par l'alcool et une gueule de bois précoce. Peut-être que s'il passait par Central Park, il pourrait rejoindre son hôtel plus vite et grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant de prendre l'avion pour Los Angeles. Une petit voix lui rappela qu'il était dangereux de passer par le parc à une heure pareille, mais il l'ignora, trop ivre d'alcool et de satisfaction pour se soucier des plus élémentaires règles de prudence. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne subit aucune agression et arriva à bon port sain et sauf. Il s'effondra sur son lit avec un sourire bienheureux étirant démesurément ses lèvres, et s'endormit immédiatement. Il se rendit à l'aéroport à l'heure, malgré une migraine insistante, et monta dans l'avion sans problèmes. A peine s'était-il assis dans son siège que ses yeux se fermèrent. La dernière pensée qu'il emporta avant de rejoindre, une nouvelle fois, les bras de Morphée, fut qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Richard de toute la matinée. Et qu'il ignorait si c'était de bonne augure.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite de nos aventures !<strong>

**Bisous !**

**Aschen**


	9. Chapter 9 : Doutes

**Hey ! On est vendredi (donc je poste) ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux Noël, avec pleins de cadeaux et plein de bonne humeur !**

**Tout de suite, nous retrouvons Luke en plein désarroi et en quête de conseils. Mlle Neveu fera également une petite apparition (elle n'existe toujours pas, et c'est tant mieux, même s'il doit bien y avoir des saloperies de son genre dans le monde).**

* * *

><p><span>AMORTENTIA<span>

_Don't you know that ? Hearts are breakable._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : Doutes<span>

* * *

><p>Un mois plus tard, Luke retournait à New York et arrachait un nouveau rendez-vous à Richard, qui commença et se termina de la même manière que le premier. Le mois suivant vit recommencer le même manège, puis celui d'après, et celui qui suivit. A chaque fois, Richard devait prétexter des sorties quelconques avec ses amis d'enfance, installés eux aussi à New York, pour pouvoir le voir en toute impunité. Et à chaque fois, il devait rentrer chez lui avant minuit, peu désireux de déchaîner la fureur de Jeremy. Luke riait beaucoup de cette docilité, de cette soumission, en cachant particulièrement bien à quel point elle lui donnait envie de pleurer. Au cinquième mois, Jeremy partit pour une semaine, et Luke en profita pour rester plus longtemps auprès de son amant, qui avait cessé de le combattre. La séparation fut plus difficile, cette fois-là, mais Luke resta aussi longtemps que possible auprès de Richard, manquant même de se faire prendre par l'Affreux quand il revint de son voyage d'affaire. Seul le désir farouche de protéger Richard de la violence explosive de son compagnon le força à quitter New York. Il avait pris l'avion avec, dans la bouche, un goût amer de défaite.<p>

Le mois suivant, ce fut Richard qui, pour la première fois, lui envoya un mail pour lui dire quand son compagnon partait en voyage. Ca devint rapidement la routine. Richard lui disant quand venir sans problèmes, et lui rappliquait aussitôt. Bientôt, Luke n'eut plus assez d'aphrodisiaque, qu'il continuait à verser dans les verres de Richard dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ce n'était plus vraiment nécessaire, maintenant, mais ca restait une mesure de sécurité dont il ne pouvait se permettre de se défaire. Sauter sans filet lui faisait trop peur pour qu'il s'y essaye. Cela dura trois mois. Puis revint le mois de Décembre, un an après la fameuse Première Parisienne du Hobbit où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Un an de relation bancale. Richard lui apprit qu'il passerait Noël en Angleterre, dans sa famille. Sans Jeremy, puisque Monsieur avait trop de travail cette année pour fêter la naissance de Jésus en ce bas monde. Il passèrent ensemble une semaine, sur les deux allouées à Richard, et elle fut si belle que Luke aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Mais il n'eut pas le courage de lui demander de rester, et Richard rentra rejoindre son compagnon, une fois le Nouvel An passé.

Lui resta en arrière, en comprenant pour la première fois que l'horrible goût qui emplissait sa bouche, alors que l'avion s'envolait de Heathrow pour les séparer, était celui des larmes refoulées. Que l'étau terrible qui enserrait sa poitrine était celui du manque, déjà vif alors que l'avion n'avait pas encore disparu dans les nuages. Et que si son coeur était si lourd, c'était simplement parce qu'il s'envolait loin de lui, en même temps que Richard. Il se rappela que tous ces rendez-vous clandestins avaient pour but de faire tomber Richard amoureux de lui, de s'emparer de son coeur à l'usure, et de le piétiner sans remords comme lui l'avait fait un an auparavant en quittant la chambre d'hôtel parisienne sans un regard en arrière.

Luke comprit, alors que l'avion disparaissait à l'horizon, qu'il était tombé dans son propre piège.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Un mois complet s'écoula avant que le désir ne revienne le tenailler. Richard lui envoya un mail, mais il n'y répondit pas, et s'interdit de foncer acheter un billet d'avion. Un second mois passa avant qu'il ne soit suffisament sur les dents pour envisager de plier bagages et courir ventre à terre à New York chasser l'Affreux de chez Richard et prendre sa place. Du coup, il s'en fut rejoindre Lee Pace. Ils vivaient tout deux à Los Angeles, c'eut été désolant de ne pas se voir une fois de temps en temps. D'autant qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Lee était un garçon adorable, gentil au-delà de toute mesure, et doté d'un sens de l'humour qui faisait écho au sien. Ne manquait qu'Orlando pour que leur "petit gang de beaux gosses" soit au complet. Sauf qu'Orlando vivait à New York. <em>Pas loin de Richard<em>, susurra une sale petite voix dans sa tête.

Lee l'attendait dans un café en bord de plage à Santa Monica. Il faisait 25°C à l'ombre en ce mois de Mars absolument radieux et on pouvait voir, dans l'eau, des enfants s'ébattre joyeusement. Leurs pères, plus loin, faisaient du surf sans se soucier des requins, tapis dans l'ombre, qui regardaient leur planche avec envie, tandis que leurs mères se faisaient bronzer sur la plage de sable doré, des lunettes Gucci, ou d'une autre marque de luxe, soigneusement posées sur leur délicats petits nez refaits et leurs hauts détachés pour ne pas avoir de marque sur leur bronzage parfait. Luke détestait Los Angeles et ses habitants, même si son soleil et ses températures égales et chaudes toute l'année étaient appréciables. Il détestait encore plus cette ville depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que précisément 4470 kilomètres, soit 6h de vol, le séparaient de New York. Et donc de Richard. Luke grinça des dents, refusant de laisser ses pensées l'entraîner du côté de son adorable coup de plusieurs nuits.

Il jeta ses lunettes de soleil sur la table du café et s'affala sans grâce sur une chaise en osier tissé devant son ami, qui haussa les sourcils devant cette entrée en scène quelque peu brutale. Une serveuse aux cheveux trop décolorés et au décolleté pigeonnant vint les rejoindre en glissant sur des patins à roulettes venus d'un autre âge. Elle leur fournit deux cartes et Lee se plongea dans la sienne tandis que Luke rejetait le bout de carton sur le large plateau que portait la jeune fille. Pas si jeune que ça, d'ailleurs, constata-t-il en voyant des rides autour de ses yeux trop maquillés et sur ses mains aux ongles méticuleusement vernis. A y regarder de plus près, il lui donnait une bonne quarantaine d'années. C'était ridicule : une femme de quarante ans qui continuait à se faire passer pour une gamine, avec son look de lycéenne attardée.

Nom de Dieu, il avait vraiment besoin de vacances.

- "Un pepsi", commanda-t-il sans plus s'intéresser à la serveuse.

- "Pareil", finit par dire Lee après un temps de réflexion.

_Sérieusement, mec ? Trois heures pour déterminer que tu avais envie d'un Pepsi ? _Luke soupira exagérément et reporta son regard masqué par ses Ray-Ban sur l'océan scintillant. Un silence légèrement tendu s'instaura entre les deux hommes, uniquement rompu par le claquement sec et répétitif des ongles de Luke sur la table de bois, et par les soupirs las de Lee.

- "Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as, aujourd'hui ?" demanda l'américain. "C'est dingue, on dirait que tu es prêt à mordre quiconque t'adresse la parole."

- "Et pourtant, ca ne t'empêche pas de parler, visiblement."

- "Parce que je n'ai pas peur de tes sautes d'humeur, Evans."

Luke poussa un lourd soupir et se concentra sur son ami. Il n'aimait pas quand Lee se mettait à l'appeler par son nom de famille. Généralement, ca voulait dire qu'il était en colère. Et il n'avait pas envie que son ami soit en colère contre lui. Lee était son unique bouée de sauvetage dans cette ville qu'il haïssait de plus en plus.

- "Il me manque", lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. "J'en viens à détester Orlando."

- "Qu'est-ce qu'Orlando a à voir dans cette histoire ?" s'étonna Lee en haussant les sourcils. "Tu crois que... Mais je croyais qu'il s'était trouvé une nouvelle copine ?"

- "Il vit à New York. Plus proche de lui que je ne le suis actuellement. C'est suffisant pour en faire un ennemi à abattre, et le plus vite possible. Une bombe peut-être ?"

- "Luke..."

- "Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était sensé, hein."

- "Non, heureusement."

La serveuse arriva sur ces entrefaits, roulant à toute vitesse sur ses patins, et déposa bouteilles de Pepsi et addition en un temps record avant de voler vers de nouveaux clients. Ils burent leur soda sans un mot, Luke réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'envoyer un missile atomique droit sur la tête d'Orlando Bloom sans avoir à bouger ses fesses de sa chaise.

- "Tu lui en as parlé ?" demanda Lee après un moment.

- "Si je dois le buter, mon petit Lee, je ne vais pas lui envoyer un faire-part avant. Non, l'effet de surprise est primordial dans cette histoire."

- "Je parlais de Richard, pas d'Orlando..."

Au nom de son amant éphémère, les différents scénarios de meurtre qui avaient fleuri dans la tête de Luke s'éstompèrent, balayés par le souvenir d'yeux plus bleus que le ciel de Californie.

- "Non", avoua-t-il. "Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis le Nouvel An."

Le visage de Lee s'adouçit et il se pencha vers lui pour poser sa main sur la sienne dans un geste que Luke classa directement dans la case "acte de compassion". C'était incroyable comme l'interprétation d'un geste aussi banal pouvait changer selon qui donnait et qui recevait. Lee lui prenait la main, c'était un geste amical empreint de gentillesse. Richard lui prenait la main, c'était un appel au viol brûlant de désir refoulé. Lee prenait la main de Richard, c'était un crime de lèse-majesté suintant de consupiscence. Lee n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre Orlando dans la case "à éliminer d'urgence" s'il ne se calmait pas un peu.

- "Richard ne va pas te manger, tu sais."

_Seigneur, tu ne l'as jamais vu dans un lit, mon garçon... _Luke secoua la tête en se morigénant intérieurement. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

- "Non, en effet", approuva Lee d'un ton déçu, "et je pense que c'est un peu grillé pour moi maintenant."

- "Hein ?"

Le sourire narquois de Lee lui fit comprendre qu'il avait pensé à voix haute, et un rougissement ravageur empourpra ses joues et son cou. Ca ne lui allait pas de rougir. Pas comme à Richard. C'était censé être une preuve de gêne et de timidité, alors que, sur le bel anglais, c'était juste plus bandant que le plus chaud des strip-tease. Luke avait parfois l'intime impression d'avoir touché le fond du désespoir, et de continuer à creuser avec acharnement.

- "Ce que je veux dire", reprit Lee d'un ton plus sérieux, "c'est que tu devrais parler à Richard. De ce que tu ressens, de ce que tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'il t'écoutera."

- "Je crois qu'il se fout pas mal de ce que je veux. Tant que je ne fous pas le bordel dans sa petite vie bien rangée, je peux bien crever que ca ne l'intéresserait pas."

- "C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait dans le caractère de Richard d'être aussi méchant. Tu sais, Richard qui a passé son temps à soigner Aidan quand il s'est choppé une pneumonie. Ou qui s'occupait de la femme de Stephen quand elle venait nous voir sur le plateau. Ou qui consolait Graham quand sa femme et sa fille sont repartie en Ecosse."

- "Quel connard", cracha Luke d'un ton mauvais. "Quel putain d'enculé..."

- "Reste poli, je te prie."

La voix de Lee s'était faite sévère. Luke eut l'horrible impression d'avoir de nouveau six ans, et d'avoir fait une connerie assez grosse pour que son père, pourtant la douceur incarnée, prenne le parti de l'engueuler.

- "Désolé", s'empressa-t-il de dire. "C'est juste que..."

Les mots s'emmêlèrent dans sa tête et il referma la bouche sans avoir terminé sa phrase.

Comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait ? Comment dire à Lee à quel point la seule présence de Richard lui manquait ? Il avait l'impression d'un trou creusé au niveau de la poitrine, là où aurait dû se trouver son coeur, et il ne parvenait pas à le combler. Comment dire à Lee qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures chaque nuit depuis un mois parce que chacun de ses songes était si plein de Richard qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer dès qu'il rouvrait les yeux pour constater qu'il n'était pas là ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait tant merdé dans chaque étape de la relation bancale qui l'unissait à son amant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour réparer ses conneries ? Comment lui dire qu'après avoir ainsi abusé de sa confiance, et de lui par la même occasion, il ne se sentait même pas le droit de le désirer ? Comment lui dire que Richard avait déjà un homme dans sa vie, et qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit, non plus, de tout foutre en l'air, même si ledit homme était un monstre et que, à son sens, Richard méritait mieux ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Lee ne comprendrait pas, il demanderait des explications. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il avait été jusqu'à droguer leur ami pour lui prendre ce qu'il voulait de lui, Lee le mépriserait. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait pris un plaisir mauvais à saccager le corps de Richard dans le lit même qu'il partageait avec l'Affreux Jeremy, par pure vengeance. Parce que ce n'était pas lui qui dormait avec lui, dans ce même foutu lit, chaque nuit que Dieu faisait. Parce que lui n'avait pas et n'aurait _jamais_ le plaisir de s'endormir dans ses bras pour se réveiller à ses côtés.

Et ca lui retournait tellement l'estomac, cette totale injustice comme son esprit détraqué, que ca lui donnait envie de vomir.  
>Lee le mépriserait. Mais certainement pas autant que lui se méprisait déjà.<p>

- "Luke..." murmura Lee tandis que son autre main rejoignait la première pour tenir la sienne. "Tu te tortures pour rien... Je suis sûr que Richard..."

- "Richard", l'interrompit-il d'une voix lasse, "est heureux là où il est. Je n'ai pas le droit de foutre en l'air son bonheur par pur égoïsme. Il ne mérite pas ça."

Le visage de Lee refléta une tristesse infinie et sa prise se rafermit sur sa main.

- "Mais et toi, Luke ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es depuis un mois ?"

- "Ca n'a pas d'importance."

- "Pour moi, ca en a ! J'en ai rien à faire de ce type avec qui Richard vit, et j'en ai rien à faire s'il est heureux avec lui ! Moi je dis qu'il sera encore plus heureux avec toi ! Et que s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, alors... alors..."

La voix de Lee vacilla, et son visage se fit si triste que le coeur absent de Luke se serra dans sa poitrine vide. L'américain releva sur lui des yeux soudain plein d'assurance.

- "Alors c'est un abruti qui ne te mérite pas."

Cette explosion de colère arracha un sourire fatigué à Luke, qui rendit son étreinte à la main de son ami avant de retirer la sienne. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, mais le soutien indéfectible de Lee lui mettait du baume au coeur.

- "Il faut que tu te battes, Luke", renchérit-il. "Comment peux-tu gagner ce combat si tu abandonnes avant même qu'il n'ait commencé ?"

- "C'est un combat perdu d'avance."

- "Aucun combat n'est jamais perdu d'avance."

Luke plia les bras sur la table et y cacha son visage, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, sa volonté commençant à flancher sous les harangues de son ami. Lee tourna les yeux vers l'océan et porta sa bouteille de pepsi à ses lèvres. Le silence tomba sur eux comme un voile ténu, seulement brisé par les cris des oiseaux, les rires des enfants et les discussion des autres clients.

- "Va à New York", dit Lee d'une voix douce. "Va à New York et rejoins le."

Luke ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes, si bien que l'américain fut bientôt convaincu qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais. Il reporta son regard sur l'océan. Et le temps passa. Sa bouteille finie, il la reposa sur la table pour s'emparer de celle, abandonnée, de son ami anglais. Il la termina en quelques gorgées, ses yeux bruns ne quittant pas le Pacifique scintillant.

- "Tu as raison", entendit-il tout bas. "Mais d'abord, je dois passer par Paris."

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand il poussa la porte du café, elle était déjà là. Assise sur un tabouret du comptoir, ses jambes interminables croisées de manière à ce que sa jupe fendue remonte sur ses cuisses et dévoile ses bas. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Et son sourire, toujours aussi froid. Il vint s'assoir en face d'elle, reprenant sans même s'en rendre compte les positions qu'ils avaient adopté un an auparavant, lorsqu'elle lui avait remis la première fiole d'aphrodisiaque. Aujourd'hui, il venait en demander une troisième. La flèche de culpabilité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois était toujours bien présente.<p>

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres rouges, sans le quitter des yeux, qu'elle avait morts et glacés. Luke avait la désagréable impression d'être face à un requin.

- "Que me vaut ce plaisir, monsieur Evans ?" s'enquit-elle de cette voix chaude et langoureuse qu'elle réservait, il le savait après un an à la côtoyer, à ses amants favoris. "Désirez-vous encore un peu d'Amortentia ?"

- "Amortentia ?" s'étonna Luke alors que le serveur posait devant lui une tasse de café noir.

- "Oui, ce nom ne vous plaît pas ? Il me semblait pourtant tout indiqué..."

- "Ce n'est pas le nom d'une potion dans Harry Potter, ou quelque chose du même genre ?"

Elle éclata de rire, rejetant sa lourde chevelure blonde par-dessus une épaule fine et gracieuse. Aux oreilles du pauvre Luke, ce son était discordant, bien loin du roulement mélodieux du rire de Richard qui lui manquait tant.

- "C'est possible, en effet, il faudrait que je relise les tomes", approuva-t-elle en buvant une autre gorgée.

Elle reposa sa tasse, désormais vide, et plongea une main parfaitement manucurée dans la poche de son trench-coat rouge. Elle en sortit un flacon tout simple, plein d'un liquide translucide. Comme il le faisait toujours, Luke dévissa le bouchon et, confiant, déposa une unique goutte de drogue sur sa langue. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Mlle Neveu, mais prudence était mère de sureté. Comme toujours, elle sourit tendrement devant son manège mais ne dit rien. Son portable vibra avec insistance dans la poche de son manteau, mais elle l'ignora. Luke n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que les effets de l'aphrodisiaque se fassent sentir. Très légers pour la dose, bien sûr, mais assez clairs pour qu'il ne doute pas de son efficacité.

Il se leva et déposa un billet de 20 euros sur le comptoir et s'apprêta à prendre congé de la journaliste. Elle s'empara de son poignet d'une main de fer et l'obligea à rester auprès d'elle. Ses yeux, soudain, étaient plus animés.

- "Après un an, je pensais que vous n'auriez plus besoin de mon aide, Luke."

Il lui jeta un regard incertain. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais elle dut lire ses doutes sur son visage, car elle poussa un soupir et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son tabouret, décroisant ses jambes pour les croiser dans l'autre sens.

- "Ne me dites pas que vous avez des scrupules, mon cher..."

Luke jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde pour vérifier que personne ne les observait, mais ne s'en trouva pas rassuré pour autant.

- "Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il convient de faire..." avoua-t-il à voix basse. "Mes sentiments..."

- "Vos sentiments ?" siffla-t-elle en se redressant. "Parce que vous avez des sentiments ? Luke, voyons..."

- "Evidemment que j'ai des sentiments !" s'énerva l'anglais. "Ce n'est pas une surprise ! Je ne sais simplement plus si..."

- "Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous sachiez, et vite. J'en ai assez d'attendre un scoop qui ne vient pas."

Luke se redressa de toute sa taille, le visage froid et fermé. Son poing se referma sur la fiole, tellement fort qu'il craint un instant de la briser.

- "Je me contrefous de votre scoop. Allez vous faire voir."

Il se détourna d'elle et s'en fut. Mais il n'eut pas fait deux pas que la voix chaude d'Ambre Neveu le clouait sur place.

- "Vous vous en moquerez toujours quand j'aurai expliqué à Dean que c'est à vous qu'il doit d'être mon jouet ? Quand je lui aurai dit que vous l'avez sacrifié au nom de votre toute-puissante vengeance, quand je lui aurai raconté ce que vous avez fait et prévu de faire à Richard ?"

La culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait oublié Dean, qu'il avait effectivement traîné à Paris dans le seul but de le jeter dans les pattes de la journaliste. Comme il était prévu au marché passé avec elle. Et si Dean savait qu'il n'était qu'une monnaie d'échange pour un aphrodisiaque destiné à violer impunément un homme qu'il respectait, qu'il aimait et considérait comme un ami...

Une main aux ongles rouges se posa sur son épaule, doucement. Elle lui fit face, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il se laissa faire quand elle leva les bras pour les passer autour de sa nuque roide et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quel charmant tableau il devait offrir. Un couple amoureux, qui se sépare sur un baiser d'adieu. Ca pourrait être touchant, si ca n'était pas aussi lamentable. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud de Mlle Neveu contre son oreille.

- "L'amour", murmura-t-elle d'un ton chaud, "c'est pour les enfants. N'oubliez pas tout le mal qu'il vous a fait, tout le mal qu'il vous fait encore. Et faites ce qui doit être fait."

Elle s'écarta et, avec un dernier baiser, quitta le café. Resté seul, Luke effleura du bout des doigts le flacon d'Amortentia.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! A la prochaine !<strong>

**Aschen**


End file.
